Mr Opportunity (CHANBAEK)
by Ryu Cho
Summary: Karena kebodohan atas lisensi penelitian yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk karya terbarunya sekaligus keinginan untuk menghapus statusnya dari 'Ghost Writer', Baekhyun mengambil langkah berbahaya dengan 'menjual' hal terpenting dalam hidupnya kepada si Tua Park. dan ketika si bungsu Park yang lain datang pada-nya, Baekhyun berharap si Bungsu ini adalah pemberi kesempatan terbaik nya!
1. chapter 1

Mr. Opportunity

・

Chanyeol-Baekhyun

tokoh lain berdasarkan pengembangan cerita XD

・

BL /no GS!

・

Happy Reading!!

I hope you like this story

・

Love you

・

Park Chanyeol (31)

Byun Baekhyun (24)

**_\--5 Juni 2018_**

BRUK!!

"Ini benar-benar tidak akan bisa diterbitkan, Byun!", tegas seorang pria berkemeja navy seraya melemparkan seberkas naskah ke atas meja didepan seorang pria bertubuh mungil.

"Ini sesuatu bersifat ilmiah!--keilmuan! kau harus memiliki lisensi tentang keilmuan ini, seminimal kalau lulus strata 1", lanjut si pria yang kini berkacak pinggang menghadap pada pemuda dengan surai baby blue.

"Tapi Hyung, kau tau… aku--",

"Itulah kenapa seharusnya kau menyelesaikan studi-mu dulu, dapatkan ijasah dan kau bisa menulis ilmiah. How?",

"kau bisa memikirkan nya dulu, atau kau bisa menggunakan nama orang lain seperti biasa… aku benar-benar menyesal tidak dapat membantu lebih banyak", final dari pria yang menjabat sebagai pimpinan editorial itu dengan wajah menyesal. Bahkan dengan sangat menyesal, dia melepas kaca mata bundar nya yang selalu menggantung di atas hidung bangirnya. Sebagai gambaran bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa membantu editor kesayanganya itu.

"Aku bisa memberimu waktu hingga kapan pun, hubungi aku jika kau sudah memiliki keputusan, Baek…",

Disitulah percakapan itu berakhir. Menjadikan seorang Byun Baekhyun, si cerdas yang menakjubkan, terobsesi dengan selembar kertas berlabelkan 'Lisensi Penelitian'. Dilanjutkan dengan berderet-deret kesalahan, yang menjadikanya sebagai manusia paling menyesal!!

Sejak awal Baekhyun benar-benar tau bahwa naskahnya akan ditolak secara mutlak! Bukan karena naskahnya yang kosong tanpa muatan, justru naskahnya lebih dari layak untuk diterbitkan, masalahnya jenis buku yang dia buat. Ayolah, Baekhyun adalah pemuda berusia 24tahun yang hanya bermodalkan ijasah tingkat atas tapi bagaimana bisa menulis buku ilmiah psikologis umum? Apa kata mahasiswa dan ilmuwan yang akan menggunakanya sebagai refesensi? meskipun tulisan Baekhyun luar biasa ilmiah, banyak referensi yang dia bubuhkan dalam tulisannya, bahkan menurut Minseok--staff keilmiahan psikologi--draft milik Baekhyun masuk dalam daftar 'fresh!". Banyak pemikiran baru yang sangat berbobot!! Jangan heran! Baekhyun sesungguhnya adalah mahasiswa psikologi sampai di tahun ke empat!! Bahkan dirinya telah sampai pada tahap sidang proyek akhir! Jadi wajar jika ilmu yang dia miliki cukup membuatnya 'berilmiah!", bahkan progam koas nya untuk psikologi klinik telah dia rampungkan hampir sepuluh bulan lalu!!

Itulah kenapa Junmyeon--pimpinan editorial, tempat Baekhyun selama ini bekerja-- menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membawa lisensi bidang keahliannya, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Tidak ada sedikitpun niat Junmyeon untuk menolak naskah milik Baekhyun, karena Junmyeon sangat tau sepak-terjang Baekhyun sebagai ghost writer selama ini. Otak anak bersurai baby blue itu benar-benar encer, bukan hanya dalam satu bidang psikologi seperti jurusan dia ambil, nyatanya beberapa bulan yang lalu dia usai merampungkan salah satu buku ilmiah kedokteran milik salah satu profesor! Sudah Junmyeon bilang, Baekhyun itu cerdas, hanya saja dia terlalu malas dengan hal berbau formalitas dan _prosedur_! titik!

"jadi, apa saran mu?", tanya Baekhyun usai menceritakan duduk persoalanya pada teman bersurai pinkish yang disibukkan dengan racikan alkohol di depanya.

"Kembalilah ke kampus, lalu temui profesormu, lanjutan penelitianmu! e-nd!", jawab si pinkish tak mau terlalu ribet memberikan saran.

"_Arrgghtt _ ini menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar benci dengan formalitas dan prosedur, kenapa tidak dengan aku sidang lalu selesai? mereka bilang penelitianku great! Tapi nyatanya masih banyak prosedur menyebalkan lainnya!! ", Baekhyun benar-benar menyampaikan segala kekesalannya pada hal yang disebut pro-se-dur! menyisakan teman _pinkish _nya merotasikan mata, pertanda bahwa dia benar-benar lelah dengan si Byun.

"What's up guys!!", seorang pria dengan pakaian top crop datang menghampiri Baekhyun, tangannya menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang tertutup hoddy hitam dengan sangat friendly, seolah menunjukkan mereka adalah teman karib-- meski nyatanya 'ya' pria itu merupakan teman akrab di dalam club selain Yuta si bartender pinkish.

"KAI!!!", teriak Baekhyun dengan berpura manja pada si top crop bernama Jongin a.k.a Kai.

"Wae? Kau akan kembali ke kampus? Aku mendengarnya dari Junmyeon hyung", jawab Jongin usai meminta beer pada Yuta.

"Tapi ini sudah satu tahun usai sidang penelitianku! Mungkin saja aku sudah di drop out!", Baekhyun kini tampak memutar-mutar slot martini-nya.

"Aku sering mengingatkan mu untuk ke kampus, dan kau menolak!", Yuta yang pada akhirnya menjawab usai terus diam dengan rengekan Baekhyun seperti rel kereta. Tak berujung.

"Bukankah kau hanya membutuhkan lisensi kelulusannya? Bagaimana dengan pergi ke Daehyuk?", Jongin memberikan masukan.

"Tidak bisa! Dia memang handal tentang pasport, dan identitas palsu! Tapi tidak dengan lisensi SNU! Minimal itu akan di verifikasi di belakang buku yang dia tulis", jawab Yuta dengan logis. Sebagai yang selalu diharapkan dari seorang Yuta, mematahkan saran secara logis, sekaligus membuyarkan binar mata pada si baby blue. Hell, kau tertarik dengan ide tak masuk akal itu?? batin Yuta menjerit, melihat raut wajah temannya yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi anak emas seorang Kim Jumyeon-- orang kaya yang berlabelkan sebagai kekasih bosnya. Benar-benar cerminan dari lulusan mahasiwa pendidikan filsafat.

"Huh! Aku jadi ingat dengan rumor kelulusan Minyoung, 2 tahun lalu… ", kata Baekhyun-- "apakah menurut kalian itu benar?", lanjut Baekhyun yang sedikit lelah mengangkat beban kepalanya--efek 3 shot martini! Ingat kan itu hanyalah koktail tapi sudah bukan tandinganya!.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin membayar kelulusan mu? Gorgeous, Baekh !", pekik Jongin seraya menandaskan beer nya dalam sekali teguk. Diikuti senyum bangga dari si paling mungil diantara mereka bertiga.

Brak! Satu bunyi bantingan botol dari meja bartender, tampak Yuta mengebrakan sebotol vodka yang entah akan disajikan pada siapa. Matanya tampak menyalang pada Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa Yuta 'sedikit' marah dengannya. Ayolah, setahun yang lalu Yuta mendapatkan lisensi pendidikan filsafat-nya dengan penyelesaian project akhirnya yang meskipun tidak camlaude setidaknya dia tidak curang seperti rencana Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Ya, Baekhyun yakin itulah yang membuat Yuta marah dengan perkataanya.

"Kau pikir berapa uang yang kau miliki untuk membeli tanda tangan Rektor?", kata Yuta pada akhirnya usai menyajikan sebotol vodka dengan shotter kepada salah satu pelanggan diujung meja counter.

"…bahkan kau menunggak 3 bulan uang listrik.", tandas Yuta berhasil menyentak Baekhyun yang diimbangi wajah shock Jongin.

"Baek, kau!",

"Aku tidak menunggak! pemilik apartemen yang tidak menagihku! Aishh!! Untuk uang Rektor, aku akan mengambil royalti dari buku Profesor Lau, kupikir itu akan menjadi jumlah yang lumayan", jawab Baekhyun benar-benar merasa positif. Seperti rollcouster, senyum itu kembali merekah seperthg anak kecil yang tiba-tiba tau jalan menuju taman bermain.

"Dan kau tidak akan makan selama sebulan?",

PYARR!!

satu kalimat dari sarjana Yuta berhasil menghancurkan bangunan positif atas nama uang royalti! Gambar imajiner yang sebelumnya adalah tentang anak kecil dengan taman bermain itu, akhirnya terganti dengan si anak kecil yang bergelung dalam selimut usai mengingat bahwa tarif taksi itu mahal!

**_9 Juni 2018_**

Sudah ku jelaskan sejak awal, Baekhyun itu alergi dengan prosedur dan formalitas! Usai percakapan gilanya dengan Yuta dan Jongin a.k.a Kai di club beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun benar-benar memutuskan untuk mendatangi kampus yang pernah dicintai dan dibanggakan. Bahkan hingga sekarang, masa study nya dikampus adalah hal yang menurut patut dia jadikan sebagai kumpulan dari 'kenangan indah' dalam kehidupannya. Setidaknya--sebelum hubunganya dengan kedua memburuk seperti sekarang. Adapun alibi Baekhyun berada dalam salah satu gedung 'mantan kampusnya' adalah, sekedar menanyakan peluang mendapatkan lisensi yang benar dia butuhkan. Berawal dari pimpinana jurusan, berlanjut bidang adminitrasi, bahkan prosedurnya menggiring Baekhyun pada profesor wali, sampai Rektor! Hell, benar-benar prosedur yang rumit, bahkan kaki pendeknya yang berbalut celana bahan harus melangkah menyusuri 3 gedung dalam sehari.

Disinilah puncak dari semua prosedur yang harus Baekhyun jalani demi lisensi yang digadang Junmyeon untuk melahirkan karya literisa-nya. Tidak dipungkiri, hampir dua tahun usai sidang penelitianya yang tidak berlanjut, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun kembali menginjakan kaki dalam gedung kampusnya. Ada debar yang membuatnya mual dan pusing mengingat prosedur-prosedur sebelumnya yang mengharuskan Baekhyun memberikan alasan penundaan penelitian 2tahun lalu. Dan bagi Baekhyun, itu bukan cerita yang menyenangkan.

Tepat didepan pintu dengan berukir kata "Rektor", Baekhyun sedikit merapikan surai baby blue yang sedikit basah karena keringan serta merapikan kemeja senadanya yang Baekhyun tebak tampak sedikit kusut.

Tok tok tok

Baekhyun mengetuk, sebuah suara bass mengintrupsinya untuk masuk. Langkah Baekhyun terasa sedikit berat, mungkin karena udara air conditioner yang lebih berat dibandingkan gedung lain atau karena sosok rektor yang untuk pertama kali Baekhyun temui. Park Jisung, nama rektor yang Baekhyun baru tau, sepertinya dirinya baru menjabat 1 tahun yang lalu. Sosoknya lumayan tinggi, mungkin 180 an, dan badannya sangat mencerminkan bahwa dia menyukai makanan enak dan kenyamanan. Huh, Baekhyun sempat berpikir mungkin saja adalah orang yang tampan, bisa ditakhlukkan dengan ranjang mungkin? Atau setidaknya dengan orang yang bisa menciptakan line romance seperti dalam cerita novel mungkin?

"Jadi kau mahasiwa taun ke tujuh yang ingin mendapatkan lisensi?", kalimat seorang pria yang mendapat kedudukan sebagai rektor itu menyentak Baekhyun dari lamunan gila.

"Iya, Prof",

"hanya lanjutkan proyek penelianmu, atau jika itu sulit buat penelitian baru, Kepala Jurusan pasti membantu", jawab orang yang sejak pertama telah di-labeli 'tambun' oleh Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sempat Baekhyun dapatkan dari kantor jurusan. Mereka bilang semacam 'surat rujukan'.

"Tidak bisakah jika tanpa penelitian? Artikel ilmiah mungkin?", kata Baekhyun mencoba peruntungan dalam bernegosiasi.

"kau bukan program degree, tapi strata! tidak bisa tentu saja. Ikuti prosedur nya jika mau! ", nada tegas meluap dari sosok rektor tersebut.

Baekhyun bungkam, begitu pula rektor yang mungkin berusia 50an tidak menunjukan intimidasi secara terang-terangan pada Baekhyun, seolah memberikan jeda berpikir pada si surai baby blue.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun ini?", kata si rektor.

"saya bekerja…", jawab Baekhyun yang sedikit berharap jawabanya akan membantu prosedur menyebalkan ini--atau tidak sama sekali.

"Ah! Atau kau bisa mengganti kertas lisensi yang kau butuhkan dengan beberapa won",

Deg!

great!!

Ini gerbang penawaran yang Baekhyun harapkan! sorak batin Baekhyun dengan sangat berisik!!

"Bisakah?", tanya Baekhyun antusias. Jongin bilang, jika rektor telah sedikit membuka 'gerbang' maka dirinya harus menunjukan raut bahagia, tapi bukan wajah malaikat yang membenci keburukan-- melainkan sebaliknya dari malaikat.

"50juta, dan kau dapat lisensi mu",

"Whats?? Semahal itu?", jika seharga itu, tebakan Yuta benar tak meleset. Baekhyun pikir hanya akan seharga uang 4 semester? Sial, ini benar tidak dalam jangkauanya!

"Ada penawaran lain, Prof?"

"Astaga! Kau tak bisa? Itu setengah dari nominal yang biasa kugunakan, pekerjaan apa yang kau kerjakan selama ini?--cih", entahlah secara mengejutkan kebrengsekan orang diseberang Baekhyun mulai tampak--dan Baekhyun semakin tenang dengan kenyataan itu. Bukankah kebrengsekan lebih nyaman disandingkan dengan kebrengsekan lain?

"…atau…", dan kini mata si tambun tampak lebih kelihatan brengsek daripada penawaran 50jutaa sebelumnya. "…kau bisa dengan tubuhmu, sebenarnya sedikit kecewa dengan kau adalah laki-laki, tapi sepertinya tak buruk",

boom!!

Jika saja ini berada ditempat umum dan dalam kondisi yang normal, dapat dipastikan satu kaki Baekhyun akan melayang membungkan mulut kurang ajar yang sialnya sekarang adalah Rektor-nya sendiri. Pemegang kunci lisensi yang dia butuhkan.

"Aahgrh!", Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar. Kalimat yang Baekhyun pikir hanya ada dalam kamus pria brengsek ternyata bisa berada dalam pria berpangkat didepannya.

Disatu sisi Baekhyun benar tergoda dengan penawaran tersebut. Bukankah sejak awal, mendapatkan lisensi tanpa mengikuti prosedur adalah keinginanya? Tapi semua tetap tak sesuai prediksi, Baekhyun yang sejak awal menganggap dirinya telah berada dalam lingkup kebrengsekan, nyatanya tetap merasa 'sedikit' takut dengan kebrengsekan yang ditawarkan orang terhormat didepanya.

"Jangan hanya diam, ini bukanlah penawaran tanpa expired. Setelah kau keluar dari ruangan ini maka semua penawaran itu berakhir", bukankah ini ancaman klise seorang brengsek? Tiba-tiba rasa pening benar menyerang saraf kepala Baekhyun, jantungnya bekerja terlalu cepat, bahkan ac ruangan yang sebelum terasa terkutuk, sekarang tidak mampu membantu sedikit pun.

Ruang rektor secara ajaib terasa sangat sunyi, hanya detik jam diatas kursi sang rektor yang terdengar. Tirai disepanjang jendela besar di depan Baekhyun nyatanya menghasilkan suara dari kibaranya karena angin. Tak ada ekspresi apapun pada wajah si pemegang kekuasaan--Park Jisung. Benar-benar cerminan si pengendali yang berkuasa, bisik Baekhyun dalam hati.

Haruskah aku menerima tawaran shit-sialannya sangat menggoda?

**tbc**

**anyeoong **!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Opportunity

.

Chanyeol-Baekhyun

tokoh lain berdasarkan pengembangan cerita XD

.

BL /no GS!

.

Happy Reading!

I hope you like this story

Love you, _guys_!

.

.

Park Chanyeol (31)

Byun Baekhyun (24)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**14 Juni 2018**_

Club di malam minggu benar menjadi pilihan tepat untuk mengembalikan _mood_ atau sekedar 'pelarian'? Usai melalui dua penjaga berbadan kekar, kalian akan disambut oleh musik dengan _beat_ yang memekakkan telinga namun akan sangat serasi dengan semua hidangan yang disiapkan di dalam nya. Manik _brown_ milik si Byun telah menemukan eksistensi yang dia cari, pemilik surai _pinkish_ dengan balutan hitam-putih seragam bartender.

"Hallo _pinkish!",_

si _pinkish_ yang merasa terpanggil, hanya berdecak seraya merotasikan matanya, seolah jemu dengan si _baby blue_ yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya.

"kau mencampakkanku?", dramatis si Baek dengan berpura-pura menjambak surai _baby blue_ miliknya. Entah kebiasaan dari siapa, kedua mata pria bertubuh mungil yang telah memasuki usia 24tahun itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Itu hanya akting, _oke_? Bahkan Yuta pikir semua orang seharusnya tidak tertipu dengan si Byun ini!

"Jangan berlebihan, duduk dan ceritakan alasan menghilangmu sampai hari ini!", benar saja, sepertinya mood Yuta sedang berada pada titik nol. Hell! Baekhyun juga dalam mood buruk, asal kalian tahu! Tapi baiklah, setidaknya demi penjelasan dari sahabat nyeleneh nya, Yuta rela mengusir satu pelanggan dikursi strategis. Artinya, kursi yang paling dekat dengan tempat dia meracik minuman, demi tidak kehilangan cerita apapun tentang sahabatnya.

_"Martini?",_ tanya Yuta. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk. 10menit mereka saling diam, hanya musik dari Dj yang terdengar mengusik hingga satu minuman berwarna merah muda tersaji didepan Baekhyun. Melihat warna minumanya, sudut alis Baekhyun sedikit terangkat.

_"Raspbery,_ kau butuh yang manis-manis, dude", setelah jeda mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, senyuman Yuta berefek positif pada Baekhyun, iya-sebelum satu tepukan pada bahu nya yang seketika meruntuhkan kepositifan tersebut.

"Hay _guys,_ …dan Byun-byun",

"Menjijikan!", umpat Baekhyun.

"Hentikan Jongin! Penghancur mood, sialan!", Yuta menambahkan kumpulan umpatan untuk si hitam yang kini tampak berusaha tampil sexy dengan kemeja hitam transparan.

_"Tequila,_ please…",

_"Tequila_ pantat mu! Temui boss dan minum ini!", satu gelas beer diletakan di depan Jongin yang sempat misuh-misuh namun akhirnya malah menegaknya dalam sekali tandas.

"Kau berhasil dalam 5hari ini? _Woaah_ daebak! Junmyeon hyung bercerita pada ku kemarin. Kau membungkamnya dengan surat lisensi sementara? Dengan tanda tangan rektor asli? Sialan kau, Byun!", entah efek dari beer atau memang Jongin yang kelewat cerewet. Dia benar-benar memberondong Baekhyun dengan fakta menghilangnya dirinya selama 5 hari dari club. Mengabaikan pijaran mencolok dari sosok Yuta yang entah sejak kapan telah melepas apron dan meminta Jaehyun menggantikannya untuk melayani pesanan customer.

"Sudah kubilang temui bos dilantai atas, dan tinggalkan Baekhyun sendiri!", suara nada tinggi Yuta kembali mengintrupsi Jongin yang benar-benar tampak mengabaikan pesan bos mereka melalui Yuta-tidak sebenarnya bos Chinese mereka tidak terlalu memaksa Jongin untuk menemuinya seperti apa yang dikatakan Yuta. Tapi ini murni keinginan Yuta untuk menyeret Jongin meninggalkan sahabat _baby blue_ nya sendiri. Lagian, Baekhyun menunjukan ekspresi terganggu atas pertanyaan Jongin, jadi tidak salah dong, jika Yuta mencoba mengusir si hitam dancer utama club?

"ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Tentang absen nya dirimu selama 5hari mungkin? Karena aku tidak yakin Jongin akan betah di depan bos",

Baekhyun benar-benar terbelalak dengan temannya yang berada dibelakang meja bar. Bagaimana kekasih Taeyong ini mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sedikit-banyak merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Jongin-yang notabene nya adalah teman club mereka.

_"Ekhemm,_ lima hari yang lalu aku ke kampus, menemui orang-orang jurusan, kepala Jurusan, admin bahkan Rektor. berpindah dari profesor satu ke profesor lain, bahkan dari gedung satu ke gedung lain. Menanyakan prosedur dan melakukan prosedur selama sehari. Itu sangat panjang, Yutaa. Aku mendapatkan penawaran seperti Minyoung. Dan_-err-_tiga hari kemudian surat lisensi sementara-ku turun", cerita Baekhyun panjang kali lebar, sedangkan tanganya sibuk memainkan satu buah rasbery didalam coctailnya. Karena sungguh dia tak ingin membongkar rahasia 5hari yang lalu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yuta, bahkan tak muncul segaris raut penuh tanya pada wajah blesteran Jepang-korea itu. Baekhyun pikir, dia selamat. namun tidak, setelah lulusan filsafat itu menemukan keganjilan yang sengaja Baekhyun sembunyikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Rektor? Dia bukan sembarang orang yang bisa memberi tanda tangan dan kata 'ya' dengan sangat mudah! Berapa juta yang dia minta?",

"Li-lima puluh?",

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Dia meminta diriku! Sialan!",

"Ba…Baek…kau?",

"Bahkan _foreplay_ kami hanya seharga lisensi sementara! Menjijikan sialan! ", umpatan Baekhyun nyata sedikit teredam dengan suara dj di atas panggung.

"kapan dia akan meminta _sisa-_nya?",

"tiga hari lagi…", ada nada sedih yang kentara dari si mungil yang memainkan botol-botol vodka didepannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? "

Baekhyun merasa untuk apa sahabatnya menanyakan pertanyaan konyol macam itu?, "apa ada yang lain selain kata Menjijikan?", dengan memutar bola matanya, Baekhyun benar tak habis pikir, apakah sahabatnya pikir, Baekhyun adalah lelaki gampangan yang mudah memberikan dirinya? Meskipun pada dasarnya Baekhyun tidak mempercayai hubungan pernikahan dan segala macam cinta. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, menjaga diri adalah hal patut untuk 'sesuatu' di masa depan.

"Kemari aku akan menghapusnya",

_Cup_

Hanya kecupan sekilas dari Yuta, tak ada nafsu dan perasaan khusus selayaknya dua pemain utama dalam drama romance. Ciuman murni untuk menetralisir rasa jijik yang berasal bibir pria tua berkedok rektor itu dari bibir mungil bersurai _baby blue._

_._

_._

_._

_**19 Juni 2018**_

Malam musim panas berlalu lebih cepat dibandingkan musim-musim lain. _Strawbery parfait_ dan es krim, nyatanya menjadi pilihan bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk menikmati hari-hari berat tentang lisensi penelitiannya, meskipun koktail buah ditempat Yuta tetap mencuri sedikit waktu malam Baekhyun. Tepat 10 hari beranjak dari hari dimana Baekhyun memohon pada rektor kampus nya, atau 5 hari usai acara temu jujur antara dirinya dengan rohib pinkish nya-Yuta. Diluar, malam tampak lebih tenang dari biasanya, sepertinya musim panas akan datang lebih panjang dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?", tanya Yuta usai menghentikan mobil pick up Ram srt10 berwarna merah yang dipinjam nya dari Yixing-bos di club dirinya bekerja.

"Kau sudah menghubungi-_nya?",_ tanya Yuta yang karena tidak mendapati sahabat Byun nya menjawab.

"…orang tua bangka itu melarangku menghubungi dirinya", ada nada gelisah yang amat kentara dari dalam suara si Byun.

_"Hey,_ kau takut? -lakukan seperti rencana kita, oke? atau kau perlu boneka rilakuma-mu?", satu tanda oke serta candaan dari Yuta nyatanya tak membuat suasana hati Baekhyun membaik.

Didalam tas slempang yang disiapkan Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang diam aman sebuah rekaman dan lembar yang seharusnya mampu mencegah Baekhyun untuk melakukan _itu_ dengan si rektor. Tapi masalahnya, Baekhyun hanya menyiapkan satu planning, jika planning satu-satunya ini gagal, maka tidak akan ada jalan lain selain dirinya harus melakukan _itu,_ demi lisensi sialan nya!

"Hubungi aku jika sudah selesai, aku akan menjemputmu!",

selesai? Kenapa Baekhyun merinding dengan satu kata itu? Baekhyun seorang editor yang juga menangani narasi fiksi yang sudah pasti bergelut dengan berbagai konotasi. Dan kata selesai lebih sering ia temukan di alur dengan setting, jalang? _Oh my-god!_ inikah yang terjadi dalam peran-peran jalang? Seorang jalang yang menghampiri pelangganya digedung mahal lalu mempersilahkan si pelanggan untuk macam-macam dengan tubuhnya, lalu jika si pelanggan sudah puas, maka pekerjaan 'pelayanan' itu dianggap 'selesai?", _hell no!_ selesai dari ini, Baekhyun akan menyarankan kepada Jongdae untuk mengubah konsep kata yang sering muncul pada prosa-prosa _per-jalangan. _Baekhyun benar merasa bulu-kuduk nya semakin merinding karena imajinasinya sendiri.

MAX-Casino, sebuah gedung mewah dengan tiga lantai utama. Sebuah tempat perjudian resmi yang hanya didatangi para keturunan _borjuis._ Itulah kenapa hanya mobil-mobil mewah yang tampak masuk melalui portal seraya menunjukkan sebuah id card tanda keanggotaan. Turun dari pick up milik Yixing, Baekhyun menyebrangi jalan, menuju gedung yang untuk pertama kalinya dirinya datangi. Baekhyun berjalan melewati celah kecil antara pos jaga dan portal, karna _hell_ ditempat ini tidak menyediakan untuk pejalan kaki! Karena tak akan pernah ada milyader yang rela berjalan kaki, termasuk rektor tua yang sialnya adalah pimpinan kampus tercintanya.

_Aaah_ beginikah para jalang yang akan berangkat 'bekerja'? Sepertinya pengalaman ini 'sedikit' berguna untuk observasi project tulisanya yang lain, hibur batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tiba di loby lantai satu. Tidak dipungkiri, Baekhyun terkesima dengan pemandangan dalam gedung yang menurutnya sangat menakjubkan, sebuah lantai dengan keramik besar, lampu gantung dibeberapa titik pada atapnya yang sangat tinggi. Mengikuti instruksi rektor _sialannya,_ Baekhyun membawa kaki berbalutkan sneaker merah maroon nya menuju satu ruang disisi kanan meja resepsionis. Sebuah room khusus untuk makan. memasuki restoran, insting Baekhyun menyuruhnya memasang masker,entahlah hanya jaga-jaga untuk masa depan, mungkin. Baekhyun menghampiri meja pemesanan yang tampak kosong, tangannya dibawanya ke dalam saku cardigan hitam miliknya, untuk menutupi rasa gugup setengah mati! _What the hell_! Secara tidak langsung, petugas di meja karyawan adalah germo-nya, _shit!_ debaran jantungnya benar-benar membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

"Silahkan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", seorang wanita muda dengan seragam merah tampak menyapa dengan ramah. Benar-benar berkelas!, bisik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"P-Park! Meja Park-_seonsaengnim_!", entah dimana Baekhyun meninggalkan suaranya, tapi situasi sekarang membuat tenggorokanya terasa kering.

Terdapat jeda sekitar 5menit bagi si pelayan mengobservasi, yang Baekhyun yakini adalah tentang penampilannya, skinny jeans ketat, dipadu kemeja putih terbaiknya jangan lupakan cardigan hitam noraknya. Jangan salahkan selera fashion miliknya yang buruk, tapi salahkan keuanganya yang membuatnya malas dengan eksplorasi mode. Usai acara 'mari observasi si Byun", Si pelayan cantik membawa Baekyun menuju satu set kursi dengan skat tertutup, sehingga mencegah orang lain untuk mengetahui siapa dan apa yang terjadi.

_Ck,_ VIP? Privasi? Kupikir si tua itu tak memahami apa yang dimaksud dengan privasi.

si pelayan cantik dengan _name tag_ Yuju, tampak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di meja ber-skat. Usai kepergian si pelayan, tampak pelayan lain datang dengan beberapa hidangan. _Red wine?_ Diikuti beberapa makanan pembuka yang cukup membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah. Enam menu pembuka? Bahkan satu lagi yang baru datang, sekerangjang onion bread dengan onion porridge. Ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal sejak para pelayan meninggalkan Ia, seorang diri disana.

cukup lama Baekhyun terpekur menatap pada hidangan pembuka di depanya, hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri diseberang mejanya. Seorang pria muda dengan tinggi bak model, _turtleneck_ hitam yang dipakainya berhasil menyembunyikan panjang jenjang leher si pria yang tak repot-repot memberi salam pada di si pendek bersurai _baby blue_ yang masih saja terhanyut dalam dunianya.

Satu deheman dari si Jangkung yang baru saja tiba, membuyarkan lamunan si yang lebih mungil membuat ke dua obsidian itu saling bertemu untuk pertama kali. Si pihak yang usai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, tampak terkejut.

"Terkejut dengan pemandangan di depan mu, jalang-kecil?", suara _barintone_ di seberang terdengar tak-ramah. Ada apa? Pikir Baekhyun yang masih belum memahami situasi sekarang ini. Satu kerutan di dahi Baekhyun, menandakan keheranan akan sosok didepanya. _apakah mungkin si Rektor tua itu berubah menjadi manusia keren seperti ini?  
_

"Jadi, apa alasan mu menemui ayah-ku? Uang?", satu pertanyaan keluar dari sosok yang lebih jangkung. Tangannya tampak menimang wine di depannya, tak sedikit-pun berniat menatap pada Baekhyun yang kini terperanjat mendengar kata 'ayahku?'.

_aaah,_ satu lengkungan ke atas terlukis pada bibir Baekhyun, mengingat jawaban atas keheranannya tentang sosok di depan nya. Tidak salah lagi, si jangkung yang _nyelonong_ masuk ini pasti anak dari si tua-Park Jisung? siapa lagi yang memanggil ayah kecuali anaknya sendiri. _Hell,_ mereka terlihat berbeda, kecuali aura arogan yang kira-kira hampir sama.

"Aku membutuhkan tanda tangan si tua itu", jawaban paling jujur yang Baekhyun berikan tanpa memberikan nada kesopanan di tiap sukunya, karena Baekhyun pikir sejak awal orang di depannya sudah tidak mengindahkan sopan santun. Jadi, kenapa dia harus? dan tanpa sungkan pula, Baekhyun menikmati _onion ring _didepannya

"Dengan menjual dirimu? _-cih_ murahan"

Meski-pun ide 'menukar diri' nya untuk sebuah lisensi adalah _pure_ berasal dari dirinya, tidak berarti bahwa Baekhyun menyukai ide menjijikkan ini. Jika ditanya berapa persen diri nya siap dengan ide ini? Baekhyun akan menjawab dengan lantang, tidak lebih dari 5%! se-mengerikan apa-pun seorang Baekhyun, dirinya ter-lahir dari sebuah keluarga yang tau bagaimana menjaga harga diri. Orang tuanya juga pernah menjadi orang yang super cerewet dengan pesan moral yang jika dibukukan kalian akan mendapati buku setebal kamus. Nasihat keagamaan, kesopanan, kesehatan serta norma-norma harga dari lainnya, sebut saja Ayah Byun adalah penganut kolotisme yang masih menolak kehidupan bebas khas remaja yang menyebut diri mereka gaul! jadi mana mungkin Baekhyun akan

Satu tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang _onion ring_ tampak menekan keras hingga makanan berbentuk menyerupai cincin tersebut tampak remuk, ada hatinya yang terasa tercubit mendengar sarkas dari anak seorang Park Jisung. tidak, Baekhyun tidak ingin menyangkal bahwa dalam hal ini dirinya-lah yang bersalah. menjadi pihak penggoda seorang rektor yang pasti memiliki istri, tapi Bakhyun tidak berniat untuk memenjarakan Park Jisung dan berlagak merebut orang tua itu kan? jadi bisa-kah kata murahan itu ditarik kembali.

"Kau harusnya tau, dia pria yang sudah ber-istri. Kau tak berpikir tentang istrinya? _-aah_ bagaimana mungkin kau memikirkan keluarga orang lain, bahkan kau tak memikirkan keluarga mu sendiri _-cih!',_

Cukup! Teriak Baekhyun dalam hati. Sejenak Baekhyun menatap pada jam ditangannya, memastikan berapa menit lagi sampai si tua- Park Jisung -akan datang.

_"Ekhem,_ bisakah kita berbicara dengan santai saja? Ku pikir usia kita tak jauh beda", satu kalimat Baekhyun yang untuk pertama kalinya muncul sejak dirinya mencoba rileks meski dibrondong dengan ejekan-ejekan menyebalkan.

"Jika-pun mungkin kita seumuran, tapi tidak dengan otak-",

"Rileks, -bukankah kau hanya memiliki waktu tak lebih dari 40menit sampai ayahmu datang? Jadi tenanglah, agar kita tak kehilangan waktu dengan percuma, _oke?"._

Entah karena nada suara Baekhyun yang menyenangkan atau karena mereka berdua yang sepemikiran, sosok anak Park Jisung itu tampak melemaskan pundaknya yang sempat tampak tegang, bahkan jemarinya yang sibuk dengan gelas wine telah berhenti. Tergantikan dengan obsidian hitam pekatnya yang kini menatap lurus pada pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu.

Ada sebersit kepercayaan yang terpancar dari hitam pekat obsidian itu, setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun percaya hingga dirinya yang percaya untuk menjelaskan garis besar alasan antara dirinya dengan Park Jisung.

"pertama, kau tak perlu khawatir tentang Ibu-mu, hubungan antara aku dan ayahmu hanya seperti _-ehmm-_ _one mutualism_? Aku hanya datang sekali, dan akan enyah setelah itu. Jika kau tak percaya kau bisa merekam ucapanku! -jika bukan karn-"

"aku tak merasa penting untuk mengetahui alasan kotor mu, cukup jangan sampai Ibu ku tau tentang jalang sepertimu, jika kau tak ingin mendapati dirimu enyah dari dunia ini! Camkan itu!" , lelaki jangkung itu benar tak mengharapkan penjelasan dari Baekhyun.

Usai kalimat terakhirnya, pria jangkung itu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan secarik kertas di depan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu!", teriak Baekhyun menghentikan langkah si jangkung, "jika kau menghawatirkan ibu mu, datanglah ke tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan ayah mu. Jangan kau pikir aku datang tanpa rencana, _cih!_ bahkan kau memesankanku semua menu dengan bawang bombay? kau pikir aku impoten! _sialan._",

Entah keberanian yang berasal dari mana hingga berani membuat Baekhyun mengumpat didepan orang yang baru pertama Ia temui. Tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa ini tindakan yang benar.

.

.

.

Ruangan temaran itu tak lagi tampak rapi seperti awal mereka masuk. Kecuali lampu temaram di dekat ranjang, nyalanya terganti akan lampu ruangan yang lebih benderang. Tak ada bau-bau mencurigakan yang biasa ditemui dalam room servis yang biasa digunakan para pejabat dengan para 'selir tak pasti mereka'.

Dua eksistensi yang sebelumnya sempat berada dalam pergumulan telah tampak tertutup. Di kursi tepat di samping jendela tampak seorang pria paruh baya dengan _bathrobe_ putihnya sedang menikmati _red wine_ yang sebelumnya diantar melalui pelayanan hotel. Tatapan pria paruh baya itu, tampak menembus pada jendela yang gordennya sedikit tersingkap, menampilkan sekerlip lampu diluar yang masih mampu terlihat. Penampilanya tampak arogan dengan kalung dan cincin emas yang terpasang pada jari dan lehernya. Bukan orang biasa-inilah penilaian yang ingin orang berumur itu ingin. Tapi nyatanya, bagi Baekhyun orang itu tak lebih dari laki-laki mesum yang terlalu sombong dengan jabatanya. Tak habis pikir setebal apa topeng yang orang tua itu gunakan untuk menutupi bangkai-bangkai yang dia makan.

Lain halnya dengan sosok mungil yang tampak rapi dengan kemeja putih dan cardigan hitam panjang yang telah berpindah melingkar pada tas slempangnya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas tampak sibuk dengan sebuah dokumen bertanda tangan. Genggamanya pada berkas itu tampak kencang, seolah menegaskan bahwa dokumen itu adalah hidup nya.

"sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk tanda tangan mahal anda, Prof.", ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sangat tulus. Entah alasan pasti apa yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa lega. Dirinya yang mendapatkan lisensi tanpa mengikuti proses yang merepotkan? Atau lega karena rencana yang dirinya buat bersama Yuta pada akhirnya sukses 80%?

Sekali lagi Baekhyun memeriksa semua barang yang dia bawa, merapikan kemeja yang sedikit kusut, serta dokumen yang nyatanya masih dia pegang. Satu yang lain, Baekhyun memeriksa pemutar suara yang berada dalam ponsel yang telah terhubung pada _hands-free_ miliknya. Memastikan satu suara yang dia tangkap melalui perekam pada depan tas slempangnya. Dirasa tak ada satupun yang tertinggal, Baekhyun beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum tanganya sampai pada gerendel pintu, pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik untuk menatap pada si paruh baya yang tampak menikmati cairan merah di dalam gelas yang terjepit diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Prof, bukankah kau memiliki istri yang mengkhawatirkan mu dirumah? Berhentilah, Anda harus membayar kekhawatiranya, -selamat malam!", tanpa menunggu jawaban si Rektor, Baekhyun meninggalkan _sweet room_ yang harganya mungkin sangat mahal bagi Baekhyun.

Satu langkah dari pintu keluar, Baekhyun hanya menatap pada sepatu nya yang sesaat terhenti. Ada rasa bangga dalam dirinya, lisensi yang bermakna sebagai kunci menuju impiannya nyatanya telah berada dalam genggaman, Baekhyun pikir semua telah baik-baik saja, hingga ucapan Rektornya merasuk kembali dalam otaknya.

"Jangan berpikir setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja, hanya jangan menjadi berlian jika kau tak ingin tenggelam dalam lumpur yang sudah kau buat-",

Dengan lesu, Baekhyun memasang masker hitam pada wajahnya. Bohong jika Baekhyun mengatakan dia percaya diri dengan jalan pintas yang dia pilih. Kegugupan dan kegusaran nyatanya melanda dirinya bahkan tidak lebih dari satu jam dirinya memegang lisensi kelulusanya.

_"-aku hanya akan menerbitkan satu karyaku, setelah itu aku akan berhenti"_, tiba-tiba benak Baekhyun membuat janji untuk tak lain menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Udara koridor _sweet room_ terasa dingin dan lenggang, memberi kepercayaan Baekhyun untuk tak menyadari sosok jangkung di depanya yang telah membatu bahkan sejak sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari sweet room terkutuk itu.

_Brukk_

_"Aaarrhh,_ sakit- _shit!",_ umpat Baekhyun seraya menyentuh pada jidatnya yang menubruk pada benda keras didepannya.

"Apakah Ibumu tidak mengajarkan mu untuk berjalan dengan mata?", suara _husky_ yang tidak asing. Dengan masih mengusap pada keningnya, Baekhyun menatap pada sosok 'tembok' didepannya. Seketika dua obsidian itu bertemu, satu yang memiliki tatapan lembut tampak berubah terkejut namun seketika berubah memicing. Mengisyaratkan kejengkelan karena si muda Park.

"Terkejut?"

Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemuda dengan label Park sama halnya dengan pria yang mungkin masih menikmati red wine nya. Bedanya, Park yang mengaku sebagai bungsu dikeluarganya beberapa jam yang lalu bertindak seperti agen spy, menghack ponsel si tua Park untuk mendapatkan jadwal temu dirinya dengan si tua yang mungkin sedang menikmati waktu bermutu yang nyatanya gagal, lalu memojokkan Baekhyun seolah bak jalang yang menggoda ayah tirinya. sebegitu pedulinya kah pria bertelinga yoda ini dengan ayah tirinya? _Cih, aah_ mungkin Ibunya adalah alasan sebenarnya. marilah kita berpikir positif, Byun. Menatap pada si obsidian hitam di depannya, sedikit perasaan aneh menyusup dalam lubuk Baekhyun-ini bukan tentang cinta-tapi kepeduliannya terhadap keluarganya adalah hal yang sedikit 'menyentil' hati kecil. Hal sederhana yang hampir tidak pernah ada dalam keluarga Baekhyun.

"Sebegitu tidak bisa dipercayaikah aku?-kau tak perlu khawatir, Ibumu pun begitu. Setelah ini aku dan ayahmu hanya sebatas mantan mahasiswa, jadi tenanglah...", ada sayu yang terpancar dari Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun pun menyadari atas suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba memburuk. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si muda Park, Baekhyun berniat melewati tubuh jangkung itu, sebelum Baekhyun mengingat satu lembar di dalam saku cardigannya.

"Cek yang kau tinggalkan, awalnya aku berniat mengembalikannya padamu, tapi kupikir kedepannya, mungkin saja aku menemukan kubangan lumpur, jadi aku akan menggunakan ini untuk membersihkannya, ku jual sisa harga diriku didepanmu untuk ini. Thanks to you!",

Begitulah pertemuan Baekhyun dengan dua Park berakhir. Bahkan hingga sosok Baekhyun ditelan lift diujung koridor menuju lantai 2 gedung kasino itu, si jangkung Park tak berniat memanggil. Tak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang berpikir untuk bertemu dilain waktu.

.

.

.

.

**tbc~ Anyeeoongg**

**Welcome to my _shit-Ship_! **

**terima kasih untuk supportnya * , katakan jika kalian mengeluhkan tentang kapal yang sedang kulayarkan ini huhu :'( kalian tau, reader adalah orang yang paling bisa berpikir lebih luas daripada penulis :'( and i beliave that！**

**once again, gumawoo... luv yu!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Opportunity

.

Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

.

BL/no GS!

.

TypoS Everywhere!

.

Happy Reading!

I hope you like this story!

so, very Thank you for your like and follow, Guys!

.

Enjoooy!

_**2 Agustus 2018**_

Lebih dari satu bulan usai kejadian Baekhyun bertemu dengan dua Park di sebuah kasino. Seperti yang dibayangkan Baekhyun mengenai dirinya usai mendapatkan lisensi kelulusan itu. Dapat dikatakan, semua terjadi dengan sangat lancar. Junmyeon yang menerima naskahnya, bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri turun sebagai editor tulis, dibantu satu orang editor keilmuan―Kim Minseok. Bahkan naskah itu sendiri tidak memilki banyak kesalahan, karena ingat, Baekhyun jugalah seorang editor. Setidaknya tak hanya menulis materi ketika dia mengerjakan, melainkan mengoreksi EYD dan tatanan bahasa adalah hal refleks yang selalu dia lakukan. Dengan inilah alasan draft Baekhyun dengan cepat telah masuk dalam rapat pencetakan bersama staf pemasaran. Maksudnya, dalam tahap pencetakan buku akan dilakukan rapat seberapa banyak buku tersebut layak untuk dicetak?

Canggung bagi Baekhyun yang biasanya akan datang dalam rapat sebagai pihak editor buku yang menyumbangkan suara namun hari ini dirinya bahkan hanya duduk santai di kursi bar ditempat Yuta. Menunggu hasil keputusan dari penerbit yang juga tempatnya bekerja untuk mendapatkan keputusan nasib karya nya.

Hari masih siang, tentu saja tak ada minuman alkohol yang tersaji, hanya segelas jus jeruk buatan Yuta beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tak kembali ke kantor?", tanya Yuta yang disibukkan dengan beberapa alat peracik alkohol. Pakaian kasual-nya sedikit menutupi identitas malamnya sebagai bartender.

"Junmyeon bilang, Dia akan menghubungiku nanti", jawab Baekhyun yang sedang menegak minuman kuningnya lalu memasukan sepotong telur gulung, olahan dari Jaehyun.

"Kau bahagia?", kini obsidian _brown_ itu benar-benar tertuju pada si surai _baby blue_. Menatap pada teman yang dikenal untuk pertama kalinya sekitar 2tahun yang lalu. Awal mula si _baby blue_ menyerah dengan study-nya.

"Te―tentu, buku ku sudah akan dicetak, apa yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu… bahkan dulu aku tidak berani membayangkan 'bayi-bayi mungilku akan dipajang di rak toko buku-pasti menggemaskan!",

"Aku tak mengerti, otak bebalmu itu berasal dari mana…", tak ada lagi suara dari keduanya. Kecuali suara para tenaga angkut bir dan anggur yang sibuk dengan kotak-kotak kayu untuk dibawa ke dalam gudang dibelakang bar. Diantara suara gesekan sepatu, bercampur dengan suara gelas yang bergeser dengan kain lap di tangan Yuta yang menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan diantara mereka, otak Baekhyun tak dapat berhenti berpikir, bahkan beban kerjanya jauh terasa berat dibandingkan ketika dirinya terlilit masalah Ibu dan studinya 1tahun yang lalu.

_Ting_!

1 pesan diterima.

seketika raut wajah Baekhyun yang awalnya gusar, sedikit muncul lengkungan tanda kebahagian.

"Lihat! Mereka mencetaknya… 25000 eksampler.",

.

.

.

Tiap manusia tanpa sadar selalu membentuk jam biologis dalam melakukan rutinitasnya. Tak terkecuali bagi pemalas sekalipun, ini adalah apa yang diyakini Yuta. seperti halnya ayam jantan yang akan selalu berkokok ditiap paginya. Selalu! Sebagai lulusan ilmu filsafat, tanpa sadar Yuta selalu mengamati apa yang menjadi kebiasaan para pelanggan di Bar tempatnya bekerja. apa minuman favorit mereka, materi pembicaraan yang disukai pelanggan tertentu, jam datang, bahkan tempat duduk faforit mereka, Yuta sangat menyukai mengenai temuan-temuan itu.

Begitu pula dengan temuan jam biologis seorang Byun Baekhyun akan kebutuhan di Bar nya. Yuta sudah hafal di luar kepala mengenai jam aktif yang dilakukan si mungil teman lamanya itu. namun akhir-akhir ini Yuta sedikit merasa sesuatu menjanggal mengenai sahabat mungilnya itu. Pertama, Tepat pukul tiga, atau tepat ketika senja awal mulai datang, Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kantor penerbitan menuju Bar tempat Yuta berada. Itu adalah dua jam lebih awal dari yang biasa dilakukan Baekhyun. Meskipun Bar baru tersedia satu setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi antrian pertama diantara puluhan pengunjung di malam itu.

Kedua, Jangan berpikir bahwa mungkin dengan kedatangannya yang lebih awal akan membuat Baekhyun pulang lebih awal-pula. Nyatanya, turunnya penari tiang adalah jam yang selalu dia tepatkan untuk waktu pulang, sekitar pukul tiga subuh?

Awalnya Yuta pikir semua terjadi karena cuaca lembab dan hidup sendiri, sehingga memaksa Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu diluar demi kehangatan dari alkohol yang ditawarkan bar. atau mungkin beban kerja yang meningkat seperti hari-hari lalu ketika dia harus menggarap satu naskah f_ull_ untuk seorang penulis yang berakibat pada stres. namun jika itu hanya karena stres, Baekhyun akan terlepas dengan rutinitas buruk itu tidak lebih dari tiga hari, dengan alasan tubuhnya yang tidak betah dengan jam biologis yang terlalu melenceng dari rutinitas 'baik'. Nyatanya kebiasaan buruk yang ditangkap Yuta akhir-akhir ini, hampir genap seminggu berjalan dan terus menuju satu garis-lurus dengan efek buruk pada fisik si teman _baby blue_ nya. Kantong mata sipit yang awalnya hanya sipit kini mulai muncul warna hitam yang terus menebal di tiap hari. Kepribadiannya yang mudah menyatu dengan orang baru, bahkan berganti dengan dirinya yang hanya terdiam pada satu tempat di sudut bar dengan satu minuman koktail. tidak segan beberapa kali Yuta menemukan sahabatnya menerima selipan tembakau yang dulu selalu menjadi musuh terbesar seorang Byun Baekhyun yang 'kasual' namun lugu.

Satu definisi yang tepat untuk Baekhyun, 'kacau'. Kecurigaan Yuta diperjelas dengan konsentrasi si cerdas Baekhyun yang mulai menurun, beberapa kali Baekhyun tampak tak fokus pada percakapan mereka dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang merasa jengah dengan 'kebodohan' Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Jika sudah begini, Yuta―tidak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan ide sialan-nya tentang menanggapi keinginan lisensi milik Baekhyun. ya, Yuta sudah lebih paham asal muasal kelakuan aneh teman mungil-nya itu sejak kabar naskah si sahabat yang telah naik cetak ribuan eksampler. Intinya, perubahan Baekhyun bukan lagi tentang musim anas yang semakin melembab, tapi karena buku sialan milik temannya yang sudah mulai naik cetak satu bulan yang lalu. Semakin lama buku itu dipasang di setiap harinya, warna pucat dan lingkaran hitam di mata Baekhyun semakin parah, ini lah hasil akhir pengamatan Yuta tentang sahabatnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, Byun?", tanya Yuta yang beralih menjadi pihak yang frustasi!

Bahu kecil yang tampak lebih ringkih semenjak musim panas berakhir (menurut Yuta) tampak menegang. Menyisakan obsidian yang sayu, bukan karena alkohol yang diminumnya, bahkan orang bodoh akan tahu bahwa sayu itu terjadi karena kurang tidur.

"Bagaimana kabar naskah-mu?", yang harus kalian tau dari seorang Yuta adalah, dia tak mudah menyerah jika itu berkaitan dengan orang-orang yang dianggapnya penting!

"..."

"_something happen with that_?", kini Yuta merasakan sedikit tegang atas reaksi bisu dari sahabat mungilnya.

"…"

"Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres, sejak musim panas berjalan kurasa, aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita padaku, aku hanya merasa perlu tau alasan kesehatan mu yang memburuk".

Tak ada jawaban konkrit dari mulut Baekhyun, bahkan sekedar alasan bualan tak ada sedikitpun untuk keluar. Sebaliknya, mata sipit itu benar semakin tak tampak jernih, tertutup kubangan air yang siap luruh bersama bibir dan bahu nya yang bergetar. Yuta tak sebodoh itu untuk kembali bertanya dan menuntut jawaban verbal, karena sejak awal dia sangat paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada si bungsu Byun. tanpa aba-aba apapun, Baekhyun meninggalkan kursinya, memutari meja bartender, lalu memasuki ruangan tempat Yuta meracik semua minuman. -pun dengan Yuta yang tak memprotes segala tindakan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas melanggar peraturan 'staff only', setidaknya Baekhyun dan bos nya-Yixing, sedikit saling mengenal.

"_Slightly better_?", sembari Yuta menggosok punggung Baekhyun usai menerima satu pelukan keras dengan sangat lembut, seumpama ibu yang menenangkan anaknya.

"ehm…"

.

.

Langkah kaki kecil itu dibawanya menuju lift diujung koridor lantai teratas milik pimpinan perusahaan, Choi Minho. Ditangannya tampak amplop coklat dengan logo sebuah yayasan dan organisasi yang kini benar menjadi alasan dirinya tak sesemangat hari kemarin. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah sumringah pimpinan perusahaan dan juga pimpinan editorial itu.

_Ting_!

Masih dengan wajah tanpa minat, Baekhyun memasuki lift, lantai tiga adalah tujuan utamanya, ruang yang menjadi para editor bekerja. Seorang karyawan menyapanya, sepertinya dia juga datang dari lantai yang sama dengan Baekhyun, tapi karna dirinya yang sibuk ber-_gloomy_ sendu, dirinya mengabaikan senior yang semestinya ia sapa.

"Hai, Byun-ssi! Kau dari ruangan Tuan Kim? Ku dengar kau mendapatkan surat dari organisasi psikologi SNU, _congratss_ _dude_!", si pria yang juga mungil seperti Baekhyun itu menyongsongkan jabatan tangan usai menekan tombol lantai yang dia tuju, 3.

sebaliknya, sebuah cengiran bodoh tampak muncul membalut wajah Baekhyun, "_your wecome, _semoga kabar baik juga dengan Mr. Dae!".

_Ting_!

tanpa mengindahkan wajah memerah yang merambati pada wajah mugil senior kerjanya, Minseok, Baekhyun menyeret langkah menuju meja kerja disebuah ruang dengan label, fiksi departemen. Meja yang berhadapan dengan tiga karyawan lainnya, dengan masing-masing sekat pemisah setinggi bahu orang dewasa. Di masing-masing meja, tampak para pemiliknya sedang berkutat dengan projek masing-masing, Seulgi dan Yerin. Sepertinya Jondae sedang berada ditempat lain, karena meski tas dan coat nya tampak tergeletak diatas kursinya, nyatanya pria yang menurut Baekhyun memiliki dagu kotak itu sedang tidak ada dikursi kerjanya. entahlah, Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing.

Usainya Baekhyun tiba di kursi kerjanya, tanpa berniat duduk, Baekhyun mengambil tas dan mantel 'telinga corgi' miliknya, tanpa mengucapkan salam pada dua rekan kerjanya yang lain, toh mereka sibuk dengan project mereka. selayaknya unta dipadang pasir, langkahnya lesu meninggalkan tempat kerja.

masih dengan kebiasaan hari yang lalu bahkan setelah adegan menangis bombay dalam pelukan Yuta, Baekhyun untuk kesekian-puluh kalinya membawa langkah kakinya menuju Bar yang terletak di daerah Mapo, searah dengan Hongdae-street, yang merupakan segelintir kecil dari keramaian Hongdae di separo terakhir hari. Gedungnya hampir tidak tampak dari jalanan, jika tidak karena tiang telpon di depan gedung dengan pamflet B-clean and Wash, dengan huruf B yang kelewat tebal dan besar, orang hanya akan mengiranya sebagai jalan tikus sebuah rumah. tapi jangan cela apapun itu, karena itu adalah 'konsep'-jika kata bos pemilik Bar, itu adalah daya tarik. Tapi Yuta mengusik kalimat bos nya itu dengan mengatakan, "konsep pantat kuda! bilang saja kalau ingin promosi tempat laundry miliknya!".

Hari belum petang ketika Baekhyun sampai di depan rumah ke-tiga miliknya, tentu saja urutanya setelah apartemen dan kantornya. Beberapa karyawan masih tampak berbenah dengan kursi dan pemanas, bahkan dua penjaga yang biasa berjaga di depan pintu masih belum siap dengan seragam hitam ketatnya. Tanpa bertanya, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk, sudah dikatakan, Bar ini adalah rumah ketiga bagi Baekhyun, jadi wajar kan jika dirinya masuk tanpa permisi.

Meja konter tampak diisi oleh pegawai berambut hitam legam dengan potongan koma yang tegas, namanya Taeyong. Pegawai lama, tapi senioritasnya masih di bawah Yuta atau katakan saja asisten dari Yuta, tugas utamanya masih waitress. Merasa diperhatikan, Taeyong menoleh pada Baekhyun. senyumnya terkembang meski tak seluwes Yuta, tapi Baekhyun tau dia memiliki jiwa dominan yang baik.

"Hyung! ", kain lap dan nampan yang dia pegang akhirnya ditaruh,memilih melambaikan tangan kepada pelanggan sekaligus sahabat seniornya.

"Yuta Hyung masih digudang, mau minum sesuatu? ", Taeyong menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun bahkan tanpa dirinya mengatakan apa-pun.

"_Gluehwein_", kata Baekhyun usai mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi yang dia turunkan dari atas meja bar.

"Hah?", kerutan tajam pada dahi Taeyong tercetak jelas sebagai tanggapan permintaan Baekhyun yang usil.

_Takk_!

"jangan usil dengan asistenku!", satu pukulan dari papan yang dipegang Yuta mendarat mulus pada kepala Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau di gudang? ", tanya Baekhyun usai mengaduh tentang benjolan yang mungkin muncul pada tempat yang terkena pukulan.

"Kau pikir gudang bos ku cuma satu?", jawab Yuta yang telah memasuki wilayah kekuasaanya. Meja bar. Taeyong yang merasa tidak diperlukan bagi ke dua seniornya, memilih menyibukan diri dengan es dan beberapa minuman yang Yuta minta untuk dirinya cek.

"dimana Jongin?", tanya Baekhyun usai menerima satu cola hangat dari Yuta.

"Masih dibelakang, kau tau kan, make-up. Dia perlu waktu yang lama untuk itu", jawab Yuta selagi menata gelas sloki pada nampan di depanya.

"Ehmm… Yuta-chan… kau sibuk?", kata Baekhyun yang kini terdengar seperti mencicit. Yuta yang mendengar nada asing itu hanya dapat menukik alisnya, merasa heran dan euwh 'apa itu embel-embel chan? menjijikan.

"Kali ini tentang apa? Dan hilangkan cicitan menggelikan mu Byun", jawab Yuta yang kembali membagi fokus dengan _glass shaker_ terakhirnya.

"Temanku mendapatkan surat dari SNU, untuk seminar. Lalu dia bertanya kepadaku, bagaimana cara menolaknya, ada saran?",

"SNU? Kampus mu? hhm… kenapa ditolak?", Yuta malah balik bertanya.

"Karena takut lisensi… ah maksudku dia sibuk dan itu melelahkan baginya. Jadi ya…, dia menolak",

"Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan menjadi seorang pembicara?",

"Iya, tapi bagaimana jika mereka tau tentang lisensiku?―hah!", Baekhyun memukul mulutnya sendiri menyesali bagaimana otaknya tak sinkron dengan rencana yang dirinya buat.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Audi_ R8 terpakir mulus di depan gedung berlantai 7. Suara decitan yang menguar dari ban antiknya menandakan bagaimana si pengemudi sedang sibuk, terburu waktu. sepasang kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana kerja bermerek tampak meninggalkan mobil dan bergegas memasuki gedung dengan lima lantai.

hampir semua mata memandang takjub ke arah si jangkung pemilik _Audi_. bukan sekadar terpesona karena wajah dan badan bugar si jangkung, tapi lebih dari itu nama depan dan belakang yang disandang adalah satu dari sekian hal yang membuat semua orang memuja dirinya. Park Chanyeol. seorang dosen, mungkin namanya tak sering muncul dalam dunia bisnis dan politikus. namun berbeda jika kalian membahas mengenai pendidikan. namanya menjadi 'ambassador' tak resmi dalam dunia pendidikan saat ini. dalam usia yang belum mencapai 25tahun dirinya telah menerima sebagai lulusan psikologi SNU. dalam daftar terakhir pendidikannya, pria jangkung itu menjadi penyandang gelar Doctor of Education Management.

langkah panjangnya berhenti pada sebuah ruangan yang berada dilantai teratas gedung. meja karyawan didepan ruangan tampak kosong, tanpa ragu pria Park itu mendorong pintu tanpa ketukan, sudah terlalu biasa menghancurkan ketenangan si pemimpin perusahaan penerbitan itu.

"apa yang…Yak!", suara keras Junmyeon yang tampak mendekatkan sebuah cermin, memanfaatkan satu penusuk gigi pada sela-sela giginya. sepertinya dia baru saja menikmati makan siangnya lebih awal, kata Chanyeol dalam hati-hati.

sebelum kata sapaan tanda perjumpaan, si tamu tak undang telah lebih dahulu meletakkan satu kertas ber-label perusahaan penerbitan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengirimkan surat penolakan sebagai pembicara di Kampus ku, _Hyung_?",

Jumyeon yang merasa sejak awal telah memprediksi ketidakterimaan yang mungkin akan dilayangkan mantan junior di kampus itu hanya dapat menggulirkan bola mata. cukup merefleksikan satu kalimat, _sudah kuduga_…

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Yeol, tapi itu penolakan langsung dari penulisnya. aku tidak bisa memaksa, oke?", Junmyeon mencoba menjadi pihak atas yang mendominasi sebuah negosiasi.

"Tapi tidak bisa mendadak seperti ini, Kim! seminar satu minggu lagi, bahkan sebelumnya kau mengirimkan surat persetujuan bukan?",

"Oke. itu kesalahanku yang terburu-buru memberi balasan, aku awalnya mengira dia akan tersanjung dengan undangan itu tapi nyatanya dia memilih menolak. jujur, aku lebih sayang editor ku, Yeol…" jawab Junmyeon yang entah dimana dia meletakkan kata 'mendominasi negosiasi' jika nyatanya sekarang dia hanya bisa mengatakan, maaf aku yang salah―oke?

"Dia editor mu?", tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik yang hanya dijawab dengan deheman serta anggukan dari si pemilik ruangan. Si jenius Park hanya sedikit tidak percaya jika pemateri yang dia inginkan untuk tampil dalam seminar psikologi adalah seorang editor, alih-alih dosen atau pakar klinis.

"Bisa aku menemuinya…?",

・

・

TBC~~ Anyyeoongg :*

haloo.. :) terima kasih sudah menyukai tulisan ku huhu aku bahagia ada yang komen huhu

oke, then.. ehmm sebenernya aku ingin mengingatkan ini Rate T oke? jadi tenang gak ada yang jalang dan sebagainya hahaha aku pun gak akan tega bikin si Bayik jadi macam itu.. huhu ini karena keadaan oke? haha dan kemudian, untuk beberapa hal seperti manajemen penerbitan, gelar dokter, maupun musim di korea beberapa sangat mungkin aku salah. aku hanya mengandalkan sedikit pengetahuan ku dan google (tentu saja haha).

Finally, Thanks yang udah baca~~ Love you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Opportunity

.

Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

.

BL/no GS!

.

TypoS Everywhere!

.

Happy Reading!

I hope you like this story!

so, very Thank you for your like and follow, Guys!

.

Enjoooy!

Agustus 2018

_Entah_ semua bermula darimana, apakah semenjak aku menemukan kontaknya dalam ponsel ayah angkatku, ataukah karena pertemuan buruk kami ditempat menjijikan dimana dia membuat janji temu dengan pria tua yang sayangnya ku panggil ayah. hari ini aku bertemu kembali dengan pemuda yang ku tebak lebih muda dariku. Hal yang membedakan dengan pertemuan pertama kami adalah pada _style_ nya hari. Pada malam di kasino saat itu, pemuda dihadapanku tampak rapi dan terawat. _Cardigan _yang dikenakan saat itu bukan yang bermerk namun menunjukkan bahwa dia berusaha berpenampilan baik.

Tapi hari ini sepertinya dia ingin mengubah _image_ nya menjadi _nyentrik?_

Kaos kuning dengan logo matahari sebesar dada? jangan lupakan bagaimana dengan cerutu rokok dan kacamata hitam? baiklah ini musim panas yang hampir berakhir mungkin logo matahari bisa mewakili simbol dari kehidupan musim panas yang selalu membakar gairah, tapi dengan _snakers_ biru langitnya? apakah pemuda yang duduk didepanku ini bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi _RnB?_

Sedikitnya aku lebih menyukai dandanan _kala itu, _yang bahkan mungkin ketika dia menjadi _bitch. _Karena sungguh, ini menyakiti mata suci yang terbiasa dengan tampilan sederhana yang sopan, bahkan mahasiswa ku yang belum lulus pun memiliki dandanan lebih baik!

Hari ini adalah tiba pertemuan-ku dengan salah satu penulis sekaligus editor yang beberapa waktu lalu menolak tawaran menjadi pembicara dalam kajian bulanan di kampus ku. aku adalah pemegang jurusan, dan kajian semacam ini telah menjadi rutinitas dengan pemateri yang terus berubah namun tetap dalam bidang yang sama.

"Selamat siang!", sapa si pemuda berkaos matahari _nyentrik,_ dalam imajinasi-ku seolah matahari di dadanya ikut menyengir dan mengatakan _hai!_—baiklah lupakan si kuning nyentrik setidaknya dia masih memahami bagaimana menyapa dan membungkuk.

"Silahkan duduk", hanya sapa basa basi-ku untuk menghargai bagaimana dia menyapaku. Dan tunggu, _apakah dia berpura-pura tidak mengingatku? Ketika mata sipit itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah orang baru, dan ini ertemuan pertama kami—aku adalah seorang dalam jurusan psikologi—aku tahu mana kedipan menggoda, kelilipan atau kepolosan. baiklah, mari kita ikuti aturan permainan yang dirinya buat!_

"—Saya sedikit terkejut jika pemateri yang saya hubungi adalah seorang yang juga menjadi editor di tempat senior sa—",

"Permisi pelayan!",

_apa? makhluk di depanku memotong ucapanku untuk memanggil pelayan? _

"Maaf, Tuan. Tidak-kah sebaiknya kita seimbang dengan minuman dihadapan kita? tenang aku akan membayar _with myself―_tidak menggunakan _cek _dari anda.", dengan cengiran yang _entah_ bagaimana sangat menyebalkan. dia mengintrupsi ucapanku, yang bahkan beberapa dosen di atas ku akan mengatakan kata permisi sebelumnya. Baiklah, mungkin aku tidak sopan dengan tidak menawarkan minuman atau hidangan apapun karena pada dasarnya aku adalah _tuan rumah _yang mengajaknya bertemu. Tapi tidak dengan memotong pembicaraan bukan? dan apa tadi? cek? apa berarti dia tidak benar melupakan pertemuan kami di kasino saat itu?

"—_i_ce americano dan strawberry cake, please...", __ucapnya mengakhiri pesanannya dilanjutkan dengan pelayan yang mengundurkan diri.

"Jadi kau tidak lupa denganku?', tanyaku yang benar menuntut jawaban.

Tampak dia memutar bola mata, "Tentu saja, Tuan!, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan Mr. Cek 10juta won! tenanglah itu adalah perkenalan diri yang sangat berkesan", celotehnya benar membuatku semakin takjub betapa bar-bar nya dia.

"Jadi Tuan Byun.."

"Cukup Baekhyun! Kau memegang kartu nama ku.", _sungguh aku tidak berpikir dari mana makhluk semacam ini berasal? dan bagaimana tua bangka itu bisa mau dengan pemuda semacam ini?"_

"...apa alasan anda menolak permintaan kuliah tersebut? ku pikir anda tertarik dengan sertifikat penghargaan yang kami tawarkan. itu akan menjadi poin tambahan untuk bidang pendidikan anda.."

"_Bingo_! itu poin pentingnya!", jawab pemuda itu. jarinya menjentik seolah apa dia adalah juri utama, penentu jawaban tepat atau tidak tepat.

Sedikit di luar prediksi awalku yang berpikir bahwa negosiasi ini akan berakhir dengan lancar dan cepat selesai. tidak ingin menyombongkan lebih dari kebenaran, sejak awal diriku menjabat sebagai pemegang jurusan, ini adalah penolakan telak tanpa alasan logis. Menolak sertifikasi? apakah dia _gila?_

_aah!_

_"_Seperti nya ini sesuai dengan pemikiran mu sebagai 'ayam penjilat'? kau lulus karena si tua Park, _bukan_?", hanya sedikit gertakan, seharusnya tidak masalah. _toh, _cafe tempat kami bertemu termasuk sepi.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, berarti tak ada alasan untuk mengundangku dalam acara 'berpendidikan' itu kan? _I'm trully incompetent! i'm just chicken licker!",_

Tiap manusia selalu memiliki batas kesabaran. Dapat dikatakan, ini adalah batas tahap pertama dari kesabaran dari dalam diriku. Sudah seperti menghadapi pemateri profesor dari luar negeri saja.

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan, bahwa kesediaan mu adalah bayaran tutup mulutku atas jalan buruk mu?―pertimbangkan buku-buku kesayangan mu jika aku boleh mengingatkan", aku bukan orang kotor sebenarnya. Bahkan haram bagi diriku untuk menggunakan kelemahan seseorang untuk memaksa. Tapi katakanlah, jika yang ingin kau tangkap adalah belut, tak cukup dengan cara halus untuk menyeimbangi tubuhnya yang licin.

"_uwaah! _kau mengancamku? jangan-jangan ayah mu lah yang sebenarnya mengirimmu untuk membalas ancaman dariku?", pria didepanku terdengar menyalak. tak dapat disalahkan, itu adalah jawaban alamiah dari seorang korban ancaman bukan? _haha._

_"_Anggap saja iya, jadi?", garis kemenangan telah melambai didepan mata, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? _dead-smirk._

_"Oke fine! you won, asshole! _jangan tuntut aku dengan penampilan! tak ada jas, tuxedo, dasi dan fantofel! ―aku mau 2 box _rice Chicken_ Katsu―dengan saus kare! Tidak ada mentimun!―_sialan!",_

Apakah dia sudah belajar menjadi pemateri yang dibayar mahal? alih-alih menuntut tempat yang mewah atau bayaran tinggi, dia meminta _lunch box? _

Menarik.

.

.

Hari telah beranjak senja, udara musim gugur nyatanya memaksa tiap orang sibuk dengan mantel tebalnya tak terkecuali dengan sosok mungil yang tampak pontang-panting berlarian disepanjang koridor. Wajahnya menunjukan kata 'marah' yang bercampur dengan lelah. Dengan nafas putus-putus, tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu bertulis, _14b waiting room program study_. Usai pintu terbuka, mata sipit itu tampak tertuju pada sosok jangkung yang tamak serius dengan bendel kertas ditangannya.

"Kau benar-benar _psikopat! _bagaimana bisa kau mengganti jadwal dan susunan acara? Seperti kau mengganti dalaman!", Baekhyun benar menuangkan semua ketidakterimaan yang menjadi umpatan sejak berita bahwa acara pagi yang harusnya menjadi narasumber sebuah kajian psikologis klinis berakhir dengan dirinya yang harus menjadi narasumber pembanding disebuah program radio berbasis _on air. _Jangan tanya darimana Baekhyun tahu acara tersebut, meskipiun dirinya adalah mahasiswa _drop out, _tapi berbicara tentang materi keilmuan adalah cemilan yang baginya sangat menggugah selera.

"_Nice sweeter…", _dan hanya orang gila yang menjawab sebuah umpatan dengan kata-kata _cheesy, _batin Baekhyun yang benar tak terpengaruh dengan omong kosong. dirinya memilih melangkah masuk dan berhenti didepan si jangkung yang terakhir mereka bertemu adalah di sebuah kafe tempo hari.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menanti program semacam ini? tak heran jika kau terkenal, _Tuan Muda Park…", _nada sindiran? tentu saja untuk pria yang menurut Baekhyun benar-benar jelmaan monster―meski terkadang _visual _nya tidak dapat dipungkiri menjadi cerminan seorang dewan. Terlampau tampan!

"_Bingo! _kita harus selektif, tentu saja. Seperti kau yang memilih _turtle neck _dibanding kaos _matahari _mu! lepas mantel mu dan biarkan So Hyun sedikit membuatmu layak", jawab Chanyeol tanpa beranjak dari kursinya.

"_Big no! _sudah kubilang, tidak ada _complain _tentang…"

"Ini _make up_, Byun. Bukan pakaian dan fantofel―meski aku merasa tidak setuju dengan kaos kaki beruang mu!", kata Chanyeol yang benar tahu bahwa ucapannya akan ditolak oleh si belut Byun, seperti tempo hari dipertemuan kedua mereka.

Lima menit sebelum acara. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah bersiap dengan kursi dan _earphone _masing-masing. Tak ada penonton bayaran seperti pada _talk show _televisi. Sebagai gantinya, beberapa orang yang Baekhyun tebak sebagai kumpulan operator, dan mungkin penulis naskah yang dipegangnya saat ini.

Dulu sekali dimasa perkuliahan, Baekhyun dikenal sebagai si _hyperaktive moderator. _artinya, menjadi moderator yang benar-benar aktif. Tentang materi maupun bagaimana dia me_-nyetir _para audiens. Di tangan seorang Byun, panel moderasi yang sebenarnya membosankan akan berakhir menyenangkan._Itu dulu_. Sebelum dirinya tenggelam dalam rutinitas kerja yang secara perlahan telah membatasi ruang gerak antara dirinya dan naskah―tentu saja.

"Jika kau gugup, hanya ikuti naskah", bisik Park Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak tampak gugup. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan botol air di depannya.

_God, damn… bagaimana bisa makhluk menyebalkan disampingnya menyuruh dirinya mengikuti naskah yang bahkan baru dipegangnya tak lebih dari 20menit yang lalu._

Pandangan Baekhyun mengedar pada ruang radio yang hampir sama dengan gambaran ruang radio dalam drama yang sering nenek-nya dulu tonton. Beberapa _microphone_ berjejer melingkar, lumayan leluasa untuk menangkap siapapun yang sedang bersiap di bagian _sound_ dan musik operator. Selagi Baekhyun duduk dengan segepok kegugupannya, seorang pria yang Baekhyun tebak berumur 28tahun memasuki ruangan. Pakaiannya tampak kasual dengan _turtle neck_ putih dipadu luaran berwarna abu terang, kaca mata tampak menggantung tegas meluntur kan kesan _nerd_ yang biasa tergambar pada manusia berkaca mata. Satu kata untuk menggambar sosok ini. Dewasa. Dari jarak dekat, bisa terlihat bahwa riasan tipis menghiasi wajah tirus nya. _Aah jadi, meskipun seorang penyiar hanya bekerja dengan suara tapi mereka masih saja memperhatikan penampilan, _batin Baekhyun.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sosok yang baru memasuki ruangan tampak menghampiri kearahnya―atau, hanya menuju kerah sosok disebelahnya, tentu saja Park Chanyeol.

"_Hai_, Yeol! tak biasanya kau mau ikut turun tangan dengan program mingguan ini", _pria itu _dan Chanyeol bersalaman. Tampak akrab, seperti ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka—tentu saja, disini Baekhyun lah yang menjadi orang baru.

"Tentu saja, _hyung. _Dia orang baru di departemenku. Aku takut dia kurang nyaman", jawab Chanyeol seraya memberi _gesture_ menunjukkan sosok lain yang dimaksud—Baekhyun.

"Lee Teuk, salam kenal. tak ada yang pernah mengecewakan pilihan seorang Park Chanyeol, _bukan?_",

Ada perdebatan dalam diri Baekhyun untuk menanggapi kalimat dari sosok yang bernama Lee Teuk—yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai penyiar tetap dalam program _Hello Clinis _yang sedang Ia datangi bersama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu, orang yang kini duduk di kursi tunggal yang menjadi ujung dalam lingkaran _microphone _yang Baekhyun tebak telah menjadi hak paten sebagai kursi 'penyiar', bukanlah kata yang sengaja diucapkan untuk menyindir orang baru semacam dirinya. Namun tetap saja, ada perasaan menyebalkan yang lebih mendominasi—daripada perasaan tersanjung karena disebut sebagai orang yang 'pasti sesuai selera seorang Park yang tidak pernah mengecewakan pendengar'. _Oh shit!_

Sepuluh menit usai perbincangan mereka berdua—minus Baekhyun selesai. Operator menunjukkan gesture bahwa acara akan dimulai dalam hitungan ketiga. Dalam hati Baekhyun terus melafalkan kata, _onair—onair _sebagai bentuk pengingat bahwa apa yang dia ucapkan akan langusng di dengar ribuan pendengar tanpa bisa ditarik. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit—banyak merasa aneh dengan keputusan pria Park yang membawanya untuk program _onair. _Bukankah terlalu beresiko untuk membawa orang baru, yang bahkan kelulusannya adalah buah dari _sogokkan? _Entahlah, mungkin hari ini si bungsu Park ini sedangkan menyimpan otaknya dalam saku sampai lupa siapa Baekhyun dalam pandangannya dulu.

_Psikologi remja Budaya Pop, _menjadi judul pembahasan hari ini. Baekhyun benar bersyukur, setidaknya buku yang diangkat tidak jauh dari pembahasan remaja dan _pop kultur. _Jika boleh Baekhyun berasumsi, mungkin kebodohan Park membawa dirinya dalam acara ini adalah bahwa bukunya masih memiliki 'sedikit' hubungan dengan tema ini.

"—kita disini telah ditemani oleh penulis muda berbakat, yang beberapa pekan ini bukunya telah dirilis dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari para praktisi dan mahasiswa, dialah penulis Byun Baekhyun dengan karya-nya _Spring with mind. _dan selain itu, kita akan ditemani dengan pembanding kita sebagai praktisi—sekaligus konselor ilmu psikologi _Kang Haneul—", _ketika satu nama terucap dari bibir tipis seorang Lee Teuk, Baekhyun kembali merasa tercengang dengan nama yang muncul. _Kang Haneul? _Baiklah, mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang harus pura-pura, bahkan dengan terangnya Park Chanyeol mengirim tanda untuk tidak bertanya. _Terserah!, _pikir Baekhyun seraya menutup materi yang sejak tadi dia tekuk melingkar, menggulungnya gemas, saking bosannya menunggu acara dimulai.

.

.

Tepat di jam 7 malam, dua orang dengan tinggi badan berbeda tampak berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruang penyiaran radio menuju area _basement_. Dengan mobil mewah audi milik si jangkung mereka sepakat untuk memecah keramaian kota Seoul bersama untuk pulang untuk mendapat apa yang menjadi bayaran si pendek.

Jangan sangka bahkan perjalanan pulang mereka terjadi dengan sederhana. Usai siaran yang dijadwalkan selama 60 menit itu, Chanyeol tidak langsung menunjukkan ikhtikat untuk pulang atau menyelesaikan agenda 'Baekhyun menjadi pemateri', yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang menyeret Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan pimpinan program yang mereka ikuti. Chanyeol bilang, itu adalah rutinitas. Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam aura positif karena acara _on air _yang dirinya hadiri berakhir dengan sangat sukses, akhirnya hanya menuruti apa yang dikata Chanyeol sebagai rutinitas. Menemui seorang pria berumur 40 tahunan, Chanyeol memperkenalkannya sebagai Choi Minki. Dalam perkiraan Baekhyun, pertemuan itu tidak akan lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Tapi nyatanya, Baekhyun dipaksa menelan ekspetasi busuknya. Pertemuan itu hampir menghabiskan 60 menit lain di dalam hidupnya hari itu. Tidak sepenuhnya Baekhyun memahami apa yang menjadi perbincangan. Menit pertama memang berisi basa basi yang sudah diduga Baekhyun, namun tiga sepertempat lainnya adalah perbincangan dari keilmuan hingga politik. _Entah _berapa umur mereka—Baekhyun pikir kedua orang dengan umur berbeda itu mungkin saja sebenarnya adalah manusia-manusia tua seperti ayahnya. Bersyukurlah pada _handphone _milik Lee Minki yang menunjukkan penggilan penting. Pertemuan berakhir, dan tak ada alasan lain untuk menambah waktu terulur.

Dengan wajah _ogah-ogahan, _Baekhyun masih mengikuti langkah lebar si bungsu Park.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?", tanya si Park ketika langkah mereka sama terhenti di depan sebuah mobil audi mewah. _What hell! _Ada perempatan siku imajiner yang benar muncul dalam benak si _brunette. _

"Demi Tuhan! Kau menyuruhku untuk mengikuti langkah lebar—menyebalkanmu! Dan sekarang kau mengejekku karena mengikutimu? Apakah otak mu masih tertinggal di ruangan si Minki?", dengusan kesal tidak lagi bisa dicegah. Ada sedikit ekspresi terhenyak dari Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya dia benar lupa tentang fakta Baekhyun yang bersamanya. _Maklum, _dia biasa sendiri—dimana pun, dan saat apapun.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pulang sekarang... terima kasih untuk hari ini", ini bukan kalimat basa-basi dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan _itu. _Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak, dia tahu, mana yang tulus dan tidak. Baekhyun juga mengakui, tiap kalimatnya yang meninggi di depan si Park ini adalah karena bentuk gencatan senjata tak kasat mata. Tapi kali ini, Baekhyun mengakui untuk sebentar mengakhiri gencatan tersebut. Tangan mungil nya terulur ke arah si Tinggi. Tidak ada kata apapun, menjadikan tanda tanya bagi Chanyeol.

"Apa?", tidak ada nada tinggi, ingat secara tak kasat mata mereka saling menghentikan gencatan senjata—sementara.

"_Double chicken katsu _dengan saus kare_, _kau belum membayarnya.". apa yang kau pikirkan ketika partner mu tanpa sadar melakukan hal polos yang tidak akan mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang dengan bakat 'profesional'? Chanyeol pikir, itu menggemaskan!

Dua puluh menit adalah waktu yang biasa dibutuhkan Chanyeol untuk sampai pada apartemen 'cukup' mewahnya. Dengan mobil audi tentu saja, dan seorang pria mungil yang meminta jatah 'bayaran' atas kerja kerasnya kali ini—setidaknya itu apa yang dipikirkan seorang Park Chanyeol terhadap partner kerja nya hari ini.

Pintu terbuka, sebuah ruang besar yang tampak bersih. Tidak terlalu mencolok untuk ukuran tempat tinggal seorang keluarga terpandang, tapi pastinya tetap tak selevel dengan kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Pemandangan awal yang Baekhyun tangkap adalah satu set sofa berwarna abu-abu dengan televisi Led didepannya, yang Baekhyun pikir seharga gajinya selama tiga atau lima bulan. Mahal. _Lalu _sebuah _counter _dapur yang selalu dia bayangkan untuk ia miliki. Jika kalian bertanya padanya mengenai kesan pertama seorang Byun, tentu saja, ia iri. Setelah sekilas menjelajahkan mata sipitnya pada ruang apartemen si jangkung, netranya menangkap sepasang sandal lantai dengan kepala Micky Mouse.

"Itu milik kakak perempuanku, kau bisa menggunakannya. Dan tunggu pesananmu di sofa depan", tunjuk Chanyeol pada sofa yang benar ingin Baekhyun coba.

Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun bukanlah tokoh miskin yang terlalu takjub dengan kemewahan, hanya saja, semua yang Chanyeol miliki nyatanya terasa 'hangat' dan menyenangkan. Bermula dari sebuah mobil. Meski Baekhyun bukan orang yang memilik benda semacam itu, tapi dalam kesehariannya Baekhyun terbiasa dengan kemewahan milik kenalannya yang merupakan atasan Yuta—Yixing. Ingat mobil yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk datang ke _casino _tempat dia menemui Jisung Park? Itu adalah mobil dengan bak mewah dengan spesifikasi mesin yang biasa digunakan untuk medan sulit, terlalu mahal jika hanya digunakan untuk angkut box anggur yang ringan. Atau bos tempatnya bekerja yang juga merupakan kekasih Yixing, Junmyeon adalah bos penerbitan yang sukses. Tempat tinggalnya adalah sebuah rumah dengan halaman luas, beberapa kali dalam sebulan Baekhyun akan berkunjung masalah pekerjaan atau sekedar barbeqeu bersama dengan teman yang lain. Bahkan dimasa lalu, kemewahan adalah mimpi yang pernah singgah dalam otak kecilnya, tanpa pernah dia sadari bahwa dia pemeran utama dalam mimpinya kala itu.

_Ting!_

Sebuah suara pertemuan antara piring dan meja, menghentikan lamunan Baekhyun. Aroma kare sukses menarik perhatian seorang Baekhyun yang lapar. Tanpa sebuah tawaran dari tuan rumah, Baekhyun datang menghampiri. Netranya hanya terpaku pada dua piring dengan sajian berwarna coklat.

"Kau benar lapar?", _entah _pertanyaan atau sindiran. Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk tersinggung.

"Bayangkan saja ketika kau harus berangkat di jam makan siang, tapi pekerjaan mu baru selesai di jam makan malam. Satu-satunya yang kau dengar adalah keluhan tentang kaos kaki beruang. _Cih._ Kau pikir pembicaraan mengenai politik dan pendidikan itu mengenyangkan?_", _Baekhyun tidak benar marah, itu hanya kebiasaan mengomel miliknya ketika dia terlambat makan.

"Maaf kan aku, kupikir permintaan mu tentang _katsu _hanya guyonan", kata Chanyeol disertai dengan kekehan ringan. Masih merasa takjub dengan bagaimana Baekhyun memprotes _chicken katsu _yang dia pinta ketika dipertemuan pertama mereka.

"Tidak ada bercandaan mengenai makanan! Ingat itu!", seraya menunjuk sumpit di sebelah mangkok nasinya kearah Chanyeol. itu tidak sopan, tapi biarkanlah, bukan Baekhyun jika tidak seperti itu.

Tanpa segan, Baekhyun mulai menyuapkan sendok nya pada nasi hangat dan saus kare. Melahapnya dengan suapan besar. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya dapat bergidik ngeri. _Bukankah itu panas?_

Namun dibalik itu, Chanyeol dapat menangkap rona merah pada pipi Baekyun, seolah Baekhyun adalah seorang korban kelaparan yang kini semakin membaik karena sesuap nasi. Sejujurnya, ada rasa bangga yang menyeruak dalam hati Chanyeol melihat betapa wajah yang biasa mengeluarkan kesinisan kini terganti dengan senyum menyenangkan.

"Nasi hangat—bukankah itu makjubkan?", kalimat Baekhyun usai beberapa suapan ditelan dengan benar. Berhasil keluar dari lamunannya, Chanyeol mencoba memasang wajah datar seperti biasa, tidak benar ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia sempat tertarik dengan makhluk di depannya.

"Menakjubkan? Seperti saat kau melihat apartemenku?", ada senyum mengejek dari Chanyeol, karena dia benar menangkap pancaran takjub saat pertama kali Baekhyun memasuki apartemen miliknya.

"_tsk! _Sudah kuduga kau tak pernah tahu simbol nasi". Selalu sarkastik, adalah tanda bahwa Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan baik.

"Katakan", _entah _karena merasa penasaran atau hanya tidak ingin mendengar nada mengejek dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengaku tidak pernah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh si mungil di depannya. Jika Chanyeol ingat, Ibu nya bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan dogeng tentang nasi.

"Terdapat tiga jenis keadaan nasi jika kau tahu, nasi dingin, nasi hangat dan nasi panas. Jika kau berpikir ketiga nasi ini sama, maka kau sangat tidak sopan dengan Dewa padi!", ada sedikit jeda yang Baekhyun buat. Menyelinapkan satu potong _katsu _yang paling kecil diantara potongan _katsu _yang lain.

"Nasi hangat adalah pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi. Simbol kehangatan dan kemakmuran. Kau tahu kenapa, karena nasih hangat hanya akan kau temui ketika kau sedang bahagia, hidup berkecukupan, dan terpenting ketika kau dalam keadaan baik. Jika kau sadar, nasi hangat hanya tersaji dalam keluarga yang sedang berkumpul. Karena apa? Seorang ibu akan menyajikan nasi ketika keluarga mereka sudah berkumpul. Awalnya sangat panas karena baru keluar dari _rice cooker _tapi sebuah keluarga yang harmonis akan melakukan makan bersama usai mereka usai berdoa. Kau pikir keluarga harmonis hanya berdoa secepat kilat. Kau salah! Ada waktu canda tawa diantara mereka. Tanpa terasa nasi tak lagi panas tapi tidak sampai mendingin. Dia hangat karena doa dan kebersamaan mereka. _Aah _kau tahu kenapa seorang ibu akan sangat berbangga ketika sedang membuka nasi yang baru saja matang untuk disajikan? Tentu saja, karena nasi yang matang dengan sempurna adalah kepuasaan tersendiri", senyum simpul Baekhyun sunggingkan seraya memasukan satu potongan katsu dengan saus kari yang benar terasa _creamy. _

"Bagaimana dengan nasi panas? Kau pikir itu simbol orang sibuk, karena dia langsung memakannya dari _rice cooker _tanpa berdoa?", ada nada ejekkan dalam sindiran Chanyeol, namun hanya gelengan lemas yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Benar tidak sopan kau itu!—Nasi panas adalah simbol perpisahan dan pengusiran. Kau pikir, apa yang dipikirkan seseorang ketika menyuruhmu sesegera mungkin menghabiskan nasi yang masih panas mengepul? Jika bukan penolakan untuk bertemu dengan mu lebih lama? _Cih _aku tahu selain menyebalkan kau juga tak peka!".

"Terakhir adalah nasi dingin.. nasi untuk mereka yang dipenuhi kesepian, kesedihan, dan penyesalan. Bukankah dunia ini sangat adil? Tuhan mengiriman nasi dingin untuk mereka yang kesepian, agar mereka bisa memakannya dengan tenang. Mereka bisa memakannya dengan sangat pelan. Tak yakin apakah mereka benar bisa tertelan dengan baik—sejalan tenggorokan mereka yang terus menyempit karena kesepian yang terus tertelan tanpa mereka inginkan".

—TBC.

.

.

.

.

Hai! aku senang bisa Up! terima kasih buat komen nya :* . Btw, simbol nasi hangat itu hanya imajinasi ya.. dan semua pengetahuan ilmu, maupun _broadcasting _disini hanya sependek pemahamanku. maaf jika salah...

— Love you All —


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Opportunity

.

Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

.

BL/no GS!

.

TypoS Everywhere!

.

Happy Reading!

I hope you like this story!

so, very Thank you for your like and follow, Guys! (_huhu_)

.

Enjoooy!

.

Tidak ada dalam benak Baekhyun—sama sekali tidak pernah ada—bahwa kecurangannya atas lisensi akan berimbas dengan ke-intensif-an pertemuan dirinya dengan si dosen muda, Park Chanyeol. Ini benar mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan kebiasaan ketika dirinya membeli suatu produk yang dia benci. Tapi entah kenapa, kebenciannya itu berakhir dengan seribu rencana Tuhan atas dirinya akan urusan-urusan dengan barang-barang menyebalkan itu!

Apa kalian pernah juga mengalaminya?

―seperti kasus kaos 'matahari bercerutu' warna kuning miliknya yang dibelinya bulan lalu, atau kaos kaki beruang yang menggelikan tempo hari dan masih banyak barang penuh penyesalan saat dia usai menyetujui pembayaran. Tapi demi semesta yang telah tercipta, ketika pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol di kafe tempo hari, kemeja dengan style kasual _ala _dirinya sesungguhnya bukan pilihan utama yang ingin Baekhyun gunakan, bagaimana pun saat itu Junmyeon hanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan bertemu salah satu dari pejabat fakultas di SNU, bukan kah itu brarti dia harus 'sedikit' rapi? Tapi sialnya, dia lupa bahwa kemejanya di gunakan tempo hari dan belum dicuci. Dan kaos kuning menjengkelkan akhirnya yang menguasai pertemuan hari itu.

baiklah, lupakan. Ini benar tidak penting!

Intinya, dalam hidup Baekhyun selalu memiliki keajaiban dalam apa yang disebut "hubungan" dengan apa yang dia benci. Seperti halnya dengan saat ini―detik ini. Dirinya sedang duduk canggung di sebuah sofa dengan laptop menyala di depan nya. Pandanganya tak benar bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya, melainkan lebih sering mencuri pandang pada sosok yang kini sedang duduk dikursi utama. Hidung bangir _sosok itu _, tampak lebih memukau dengan kaca mata baca. lengan kemeja biru navi-nya disingkap hingga batas siku. Hanya perlu rambutnya di ubah dalam mode _hair up _maka… _tunggu sebentar, apakah ini terdengar seperti penggambaran seorang CEO? Seorang bos muda yang memimpin sebuah perusahaan raksasa? Lalu..lalu... memiliki kekasih seorang submisif muda yang sangat polos bak kucing persia yang terawat. _STOP! Hentikan, itu hanya ada dalam fiksi!

"Park, tidak bisakah aku keluar sebentar? Ini benar-benar membosankan", akhirnya si tak sabaran Baekhyun memulai protes kedua. Yang pertama tentu saja protesan tentang dirinya yang harus datang. Tak tanggung-tanggung bagaimana si Park ini memberikan perintah melalui Junmyeon. Baekhyun benar ingin mengumpati bagaimana sosok kejam bos penerbitannya itu, malah mudah gugur di depan seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun curiga, mungkin saja Park Chanyeol ini sesungguhnya adalah pemimpin sebuah geng mafia yang sangat ditakuti. _Tidak Byun, ini bukan dalam cerita fiksi!_

"Kau sudah selesai dengan materi yang kuberikan?", tanya Park Chanyeol―sang pemilik ruangan. Ya sebenarnya, Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam ruangkerja milik si bungsu Park.

"Kau serius menyuruhku menggantikan mu memberi kuliah?", kata Baekhyun syarat penekanan pada kata 'menggantikan mu'. "Bukankah kau memiliki seorang mahasiswa asisten? Profesorku selalu memiliki satu", lanjut si surai _burnette. _

_"_Apa aku terdengar sedang bercanda, Byun?". Oke cukup, suara _husky _milik Chanyeol selalu berhasil mengintimidasi, atau dalam hal ini sangat terdengar tak mau dibantah.

"_Ehm, _begini Park-_ssi― _Kau tahu latar belakang ku bukan? Masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan dunia pendidikan. _E_r―kau rela jika anak didik mu diajari oleh orang sepertiku? Kau tak khawatir jika aku malah mengajarkan ke-pshykopat-an mungkin? Atau…", belum usai kaliamat Baekhyun, tangan mungilnya dilingkupi telapak yang lebih besar dan hangat.

"Sebesar itu kau merasa gugup?", Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada yang lebih pendek.

"_Yeoll…", _tanpa sadar bibir tipis Baekhyun mendayukan nama kecil dari makhluk _ bossy _di depanya. menciptakan kerutan samar pada dahi si dosen tampan itu. "Jangan bermain-main dengan masa depan anak-anak, mereka…",

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Bukan kah kau menulis buku tanpa lisensi yang sah?", potong Chanyeol tanpa intimidasi. "Bahkan bukumu sudah dibaca ratusan mahasiswa, apa sebegitu percaya dirinya dirimu sampai menulis referensi. Jika benar kau sesombong itu, tunjukkan didepan mahasiswaku. meskipun hanya 1 anak merasa kau dibawah kualifikasi, maka aku akan benar menghancurkan mu Byun!",

Daripada merasa marah atau tersinggung Baekhyun justru merasa tertohok tepat pada jantungnya, ada perasaan setuju dengan ungkapan seorang Park di depanya ini. Betapa sombongnya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang berani2 nya membohongi ratusan mahasiswa dengan karya kalengannya. Mendengar semua itu memaksa Baekhyun untuk berjalan menghampiri laptop dan beberapa notebooknya. Seperti rencana awal,Baekhyun yang menyampaikan materi dengan cara presentasi dan diskusi, atau membuat kelompok diskusi dengan meninggalkan materi sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk juga.

_Haaah hari masih terlalu pagi untuk frustasi, Byun..._

.

.

.

Ekspetasi Baekhyun nyatanya tak ada yang berjalan. Lebih dari sembilan puluh derajat kenyataan itu berubah. Tak ada diskusi kelompok, tak ada waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan begitu saja para mahasiswa. Susah dikatakan, di masa lalu Baekhyun adalah sosok yang mencintai pendidikan. Aroma buku adalah apa yang menjadi candu tersendiri dalam darahnya, berdiskusi dengan kursi khas kampus adalah kegiatan yang paling dia cintai. Memimpin diskusi atau bahkan hanya menjadi pendengar adalah kegiatan yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi jika otaknya sedang benar dalam mode 'encer'. Dia akan menjelma menjadi tupai yang siap melompat kepada banya pembahasaan. Dan dihadapan mahasiswa tingkat tiga ini, benar menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai si pemimpin diskusi yang sangat mahir. Tidak ada sama kali waktu yang dibuang hanya sekedar untuk diam karena dirinya yang kekurangan materi. Ini benar mengingatkan dirinya saat berada dalam diskusi perkuliahan ketika dirinya di tahun ke 2, dirinya dan kelompoknya kala itu—harus menerangkan bahan materi dalam waktu cukup 30 menit, tapi nyatanya dia menghabiskan hampir 2 jam saking semua peserta sangat antusias!

Begitu pula dalam kelas sekarang ini. Awalnya Baekhyun berpikir mungkin semua akan menolak dirinya secara tersirat karena dirinya yang hanya 'orang baru', namun nyatanya, semua merasa terbuka dengan dirinya. _Entah _karena memang dirinya yang menyenangkan, atau karena sihir 'Baekhyun adalah asisten dosen seorang Park Chanyeol'.

.

.

.

"_Ssaem!, _seorang mahasiswi dengan aroma _fruit_ yang menguar tampak memanggil Baekhyun. Seorang mahasiswi muda dengan rambut panjang sebahu. Ada kerutan tanda tak mengerti dari seorang Byun. Apakah secepat itu hasil dari pembahasannya mengenai "misattribution of arousal" yang baru saja mereka diskusikan. _Apakah seseorang baru saja akan mengalami perasaan gairah karena sebuah memori yang membekas? _Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun bahwa dia gay dan menolak dengan cara halus adalah tindakan bijak!

"Maaf _Ssaem, _sa-saya Jimin, pernah menjadi kandidat sebagai asisten mengajar Profesor Park Chanyeol", kata gadis muda itu usai tepat berada di depan Baekhyun.

"_Aah.. _ada yang bisa saya bantu?", ada kelegaan pada naluri seorang Byun, menyakiti mahasiswa pada dasarnya bukanlah _style _nya. Dan tingkah _menggemaskan _milik salah satu mahasiswi Park ini tidak dapat diartikan sebagai artikulasi 'cinta'.

"Se-sejak kapan _Ssaem, _ah tidak maksud saya, ada apa dengan Profesor Park yang tidak bisa mengajar? Apakah beliau sakit, _Ssaem_?".

Baekhyun tebak, si sialan Park Chanyeol cukup populer di kalangan para mahasiswi muda. "Iya, Profesor Park sedang mengalami gangguan pencernaan, jadi—_yaah_. Apakah kau menikmati pembelajaran kita _ngomong-ngomong_?", sesungguhnya Baekhyun sangat berhasrat untuk segera pergi. Menenggak bir usai bekerja pekerjaan yang bukan dirinya, menjadi apa yang dia butuhkan dan inginkan saat ini.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dimana _Ssaem_ dulu berkuliah? Saya _sedikit _tidak asing dengan _Ssaem". _Netra dari gadis mungil itu tampak berkedip polos. Tak ada tanda-tanda _sok ingin _tahu, namun benar menunjukkan ketidaktahuan, setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun tangkap dari seorang mahasiswi bernama Jimin.

Tidak bisa untuk tidak gugup, Baekhyun merasa seperti pencuri yang hampir tertangkap. "SNU, disana saya dulunya. Apakah itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan Anda, _haksaeng?", _Baekhyun tak boleh gugup, tapi juga tak bodoh untuk melakukan banyak interaksi. _Satu kalimat kebohongan sepertinya tidak akan berdampat meebar seperti virus. Setidaknya mereka hanya sedang berdua, _pikir Baekhyun.

"Iya_.. _terima kasih, _Ssaem..", _jawab si gadis itu riang. Benar mengingatkan Baekhyun akan kesan dulu ketika dirinya masihlah mahasiswa muda dengan semangat membara yang selalu meributkan rasa penasaran bahkan jika itu hal pribadi seseorang. Namun kini, dirinya tak lebih dari seorang manusia yang sedang berbohong pada banyak manusia lain. Berlagak bahwa dirinya adalah seorang berpendidikan tinggi. Seolah menjadi salah satu dari ribuan manusia yang beruntung dengan label 'sarjana' dari sebuah _National University. _Sekali lagi, Baekhyun hanya merasa sedang ber-lakon, berperan menjadi seorang mahasiwa sukses yang telah lulus, _boro-boro drop out._ Hingga akan tiba saatnya, bahwa 'kepura-puraan" miliknya akan terungkap.

_Huh. _Bohong jika dikatakan Baekhyun sudang bangga dengan pencapainnya. _Hell No!_

_Puk! _

Satu jitakan ringan mendarat pada dahi Baekhyun. Pelakunya? Tak perlu dipertanyakan. Seorang mausia jangkung yang Baekhyun pikir masih akan berdiam di ruangan besarnya, nyataya sosok itu berdiri di belakangnya. _Entah _sejak kapan.

"Aku menyuruhmu mengajar—bukan melamun _alih-alih _menggoda mahasiswa ku!", si Park mulai mengomel.

Diujung koridor, Baekhyun terakhir melihat siluet si mahasiswi yang sebentar lalu berhasil membangkitkan kecemasannya, ekor mata kucing si gadis tampak mengamati keberadaannya dan Chanyeol—atau mungkin Baekhyun hanya salah tafsir.

"Aku akan pulang, dan jangan melarangku!—jam kerja ku tak lebih dari 8 jam jika kau ingat", tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Baekhyun memilih pergi dengan mengambil jalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari si mahasiswi.

Suasana hati dan pikirannya masih saja tak merasa tenang. Baekhyun tidak marah dengan Jimin, tidak pula merasakan Jimin sebagai ancaman. Hanya saja, Baekhyun tidak berpikir mungkin saja semua akan terbongkar dalam jangka waktu yang mungkin 'sebentar lagi'.

.

.

.

Bar dengan lampu warna-warni yang heroik seolah mencetuskan slogan '_come with me this night, Babe—and you will get the heaven!', _tapi nyatanya tak berakhir dengan suasana yang bising karena huru-hara. Sebaliknya, hanya sebagian kecil panggug yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dengan seorang penyanyi _lip sync _dengan kostum menyerupai penyanyi asli. Mereka menyebutnya—_profesional lipsync_? _Entahlah. _

Yang sedang dimainkan saat ini adalah sebuah lagu lama berjudul _Leaving On a Jet Plane. _Dayuan irama yang menguar dari sebuah sepiker, senada dengan dayuan bulu mata lentik si penyanyi _lipsync. _Pakaian ombrenya tampak menyala berwarna-warni, seolah menghasut para pengunjung untuk menari dan meniru para manusia kuno di era 80'an. Semua pekerja Bar sangat tahu, siapa dibalik ide jadul semacam ini, tentu saja Junmyeon alias Suho adalah pencetus utama hiburan berusia lanjut ini. Dibalik kekayaan sang kekasih bos, Junmyeon adalah pemilik fantasi _old _yang sedikit menggelikan.

Udara dingin diluar bar, minuman hangat dari sebuah fermentasi, dan sebuah lagu jadul, bukankah itu kombinasi masa kini untuk membunuh waktu yang terasa sulit? –atau mungkin juga, membunuh penyesalan dan ketakutan? Mungkin itu yang mendasari ide _old theme _yang dibangun oleh Junmyeon.

Penyesalan dan ketakutan itu nyatanya sedang mengusik seorang Byun. penyesalan dan ketakutan yang Byun bilang, bukan sebagai perkara yang besar. Mereka hanyalah sebuah hal dengan komposisi dua bahan :

_Keegoisan_

_Ketidakjujuran_

Baekhyun benar egois dengan keinginannya untuk berhenti dari kampus. Keinginan pribadi itu muncul karena pendirian dan pemikiran pribadinya. Dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang ingin mempercayai mengenai tanda kelulusan, dirinya tak ingin dipercayai sebagai orang yang mampu karena ijasahnya. Tidak. Namun nyatanya, keegoisannya berbenturan dengan keinginan keras ayahnya. Menjadi seorang yang _ber-tittle _adalah mimpi tertinggi ayahnya. Menjadi pejabat dengan honor tinggi, adalah keinginan sang ayah yang bahkan hampir empat tahun tidak dirinya temui.

Dan keegoisannya berkembang ketika semua bermuara pada keputusan Baekhyun. Berpura-pura menjadi apa yang diinginkan ayahnya, dan melakukan apa yang menjadi keegoisannya. Tapi ketika keegoisan dan 'mimpi orang lain' berada dalam persimpangan berbeda, kalian pikir semua akan dapat berjalan serempak?

_NO!_

Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan. Dia menyadari oke? Membuat data dan dokumentasi palsu, berpura-pura sebagai lulusan. Nuraninya selalu memberi penghiburan bahwa dia orang baik. Tidak memanfaatkan kebohongannya untuk meraih apa yang memang tidak pantas dia raih. Setidaknya pekerjaan di tempat Junmyeon adalah bukan karena ijasah, namun kemampuan.

_Menjadi dosen di tempat Park Chanyeol? _Ingat itu keinginan si _brengsek. _Bukan dirinya.

-namun nyatanya apa yang di coba gariskan, menjadi sangat berantakan semenjak kedatangan si putra bungsu Park. Seolah keadaan benar tidak membiarkan dirinya tenang dengan kebohongan yang dia buat. Apakah Baekhyun marah dengan Park Chanyeol yang sangat mungkin menjadi awal kehancurannya? TIDAK. Baekhyun marah dengan dirinya oke?

Baekhyun melupakan fakta terpenting dalam kehidupan. Kebohongan adalah bangkai. Bagaimana mungkin dia membawa bangkai di balik punggungnya yang sempit di tengah ribuan manusia yang memiliki penciuman normal?

Tuhan itu baik, dia hanya ingin menegur Baekhyun—tentu saja Baekhyun menyadarinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang? Tak adakah waktu esok? Lain hari? Atau dengan pukulan yang tidak setelak ini.

Kehiduan Baekhyun hingga ditahun ke dua puluh lima ini nyatanya bukan hanya dihabiskan dengan makan-tidur, dirinya telah hafal dengan insting-insting yang seolah mengabarkan kebahagiaan atau bahkan kehancuran kepada dirirnya. Dan seperti nya tidak akan lama lagi hal buruk itu terjadi.

_Tuk._

"Melamun?", Yuta dengan seragam Bartender berwarna putih dan merah nya, menyerahkan segelas cairan kecoklatan dengan es. Es teh.

"_hey, _kau ingat cerita tentang kepala administrasi Kim?", Baekhyun tiba-tiba menunjukkan bahasan lama.

"orang yang melalaikan dokumen kelulusanmu?", Yuta sedikit antusias, namun juga tak ingin terlalu tertarik.

"_ehm, _jika dia tak lalai, mungkin bulan lalu aku sudah memakai toga kan?", ada kekehan yang sedikit terpaksa. Iya, Yuta sangat ingat kejadian itu. Seusai Baekhyun menghilang dari sidang dan revisi, sahabat mungilnya itu sempat sadar untuk kembali kepada gedung itu. Berikhtikat baik untuk lulus meski tak pernah berminat mengenai sertifikasi kelulusan. Kewajiban kepada ayahnya adalah tujuan utamanya kala itu. Namun kabar mengejutkan, semua dokumennya hilang, tidak terurus dengan benar oleh para pekerja administrasi. Tak ada iktikat baik dari mereka, yang ada Baekhyun menjadi tertuduh sebagai pihak tak bertanggung jawab. Dirinya harus memulai dengan dokumen rumit yang menjengkelkan. Waktunya habis, dan namanya hilang. Hanya sesederhana itu.

_Stop, _jangan katakan sederhana jika kesalahan manusia semacam ini tidak hanya terjadi sesekali, nyatanya ditahun ketiga Baekhyun dan teman-temannya pernah mendapat masalah serupa. Namanya hilang dari daftar sebuah kompetisi keilmuan hanya karena satu lembar yang dilalaikan para manusia yang bekerja di balik dokumen. Beasiswanya hilang, dan nama yang seharunya dapat dia banggakan tidak muncul begitu saja. Dan jawaban yang muncul adalah, lupakan—_this__ is not your part..._

"Apa Yixing tidak membutuhkan seorang penyanyi bar?", pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau berminat?",

"Aku butuh _planning _B, jika mungkin aku ditendang dari penerbitan Junmyeon atau mungkin aku ditangkap orang kampus—hidup harus terus berlanjut _bro_". Yuta hanya menimpali dengan kedipan bahu, waras atau tidak, ucapan Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah _bukan?_

"Bibi ku di Jeju, sedang membutuhkan pelayan untuk rumah makannya. Tidak besar, tapi cukup sering dikunjungi para wisatawan".

"_assa!", _jangan tanya pekikkan kebahagiaan siapa yang mampu menghalau dengungan para pengunjung Bar. Jika bukan si Waras Byun.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan Yeol!", suara renyah itu memecah diantara lorong gedung yang sepi. Hanya bercampur bersama langkah kaki dari dua pria dengan panampilan yang berbeda. Seorang berubuh mungil dengan sweeter dan celana denim. Sebuah coat berwarna navy dengan ransel menjadikan penampilannya _alih-alih _tampak seperti karyawan, melainkan seperti seorang mahasiwa seni rupa.

Si kecil masih mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang berada pada genggaman yang lebih 'besar'. Karena sumpah demi dewa! Baekhyun sedikit jengkel dengan dirinya yang di seret secara paksa. Niat sucinya adalah datang kekantor Junmyeon Hyung untuk menanyakan sesuatu mengenai materi _Profesor Erika _mengenai proyek yag sedang digarap—namun belum sampai langkahnya sampai pada lift yang menghubungkan lantai tempatnya berpijak dengan sang pimpinan perusahaan, dirinya malah diseret oleh si Bungsu Park.

"jangan membuat kegaduhan, Baek!", itu kalimat si Yoda yang disambung dengan dengusan dari si mungil.

"—dan kau jangan membuat kekacauan dalam _hidupku_ Park!", _mendramatisir! _Tentulah kemampuan seorang editor.

"aku ada kelas yang tidak bisa aku batalkan. Tapi dekan menugaskan ku untuk ke daegu. Seminar.", masih di tengah lorong. Chanyeol mengalah dengan berhenti dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dapat dia jelaskan sejak awal mereka bertemu. Dasarnya si bungsu Park yang tidak ingin menerima penolakan, jadi dia memilih mneyeret si korban terlebih dahulu. Membaw pada daerah kekuasaannya lalu memaksa maka penolakkan hanya akan menjadi teori. Begitulah Park Chanyeol.

"lalu?—gunakan saja calon asistenmu sekaligus sebagai bahan tes", tapi Park Chanyeol teah melupakan betapa hampir setara mereka berdua.

"aku menghentikan pemilihan asisten dosen. Karena bagaimanapun, sejak awal tidak ada yang _menarik _bagiku".

"alasan.", si pedas Byun lebih tahu kebenaran yang ditutupi.

"jika kau sudah tahu, seharusnya kau juga paham apa _perintahku_".

"ini jelas-jelas perundungan! Pemanfaatan sumber daya manusia lemah! Tidak boleh terjadi!", apa poin lain tentang Byun Baekhyun? Bersilat lidah. Tanpa pemaksaan seperti sebelumhnya, Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Langkahnya terlalu hafal untuk menuju pada ruangan di Jangkung. ada beberapa pendapatnya yang tidak boleh terdengar oleh orang lain menurut Baekhyu, sehingga satusatunya ruangan aman adlah ruangan penting seorang profesor tentu saja.

Pintu ruangan dengan sematan nama 'Profesor Park Chanyeol' terbuka oleh jari lebtik seorang Byun Baekhyun. Aroma rempah dengan campuran kayu menjadi apa yang pertama kali menyambut kedatangan Byun. _Ini adalah aroma yang selalu melekat pada si Bungsu Park_, pikir Baekhyun di kali ketiga dirinya memasuki ruangan. Pintu tertutup, membiarkan Baekhyun yang meminum persediaan air yang sepertinya disedakan pelayan kampus di tiap ruangan pribadi para _orang penting _dalan kampus.

Tak ada keinginan menyela dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Karena entah dirinya yang teralu percaya diri, ataukah karena dirinya tahu kelemahan seorang yang barusaja dirinya seret, Park Chanyeol akan berhasil membuat seorang Byun menggantikan jam mengajarnya.

"pertama, kemarin kau bilang—diriku yang mengisi kelas mu—hanya akan terjadi sekalu seumur aku hidup! Yaitu kemarin, Park!", wajah cantik itu mulai marah karena apa yang dihadapkan Chanyeol kepada diriya.

Tak ada jawaban dari si Jangkung yang hanya berdiri membelakangi pintu. Membiarakan si mungil untuk megungapkan apapun yang dirinya ingin katakan, _toh _jadwal keberangkatannya ke Daegu masih sedikit lama.

"kedua, yaa Tuhan, Park! Kau bodoh atau tolol! Kau tau _Background_ ku dengan sangat baik, aku yakin calon asisten mu jauh jauh jauh lebih baik! _Ooh the Lord of world, _aku benar tidak paham dengan kumpulan _neutron _di otak besar mu itu!", dengan berakhirnya kalimatnya, semakin tampaklah kefrustasian seorang Byun. Ada kejengkelan dalam tiap tarikan nafasnya, memikirkan _perintah_ yang benar-benar konyol untuk dirinya terima.

Tak ada selaan apapun dari seorang Park Chanyeol, sebaliknya, si jangkung memilih utuk berjalan menuju balik meja kerjanya. Menyalakan satu-satunya komputer. Melakukan beberapa gerak dengan _mouse_ sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan seperti sebuah nama file dan folder. Mempekerjakan _mouse _untuk membukan file dan menunjukkannya pada si mungil.

"lihatlah.."

Sebuah video memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan kemja putih dan jas berwarna biru. Tidak ada yang aneh, selain masker dan sarung tangan. Pria itu tampak berjalan bersama seorang pria yang dimungkinkan lebih tua dibanding si pria bermaske. Selang beberapa menit, sebuah sepeda melaju kearah sisi pria tanpa masker, dan serempetan itu terjadi. Dalam insiden kecil itu, tampak beberapa waktu jeda yan menunjukkan keraguan si pria bermasker untuk menolong si pria yang menjadi korban serempetan tersebut. Video beralih pada gambaran lain. Masih dengan pria bermasker dan bersarung tangan namun kini mereka berada pada sebuah rumah makan. Tampa si pria bermasker memegang sebuah _notes _dengan sebuah sarung tangan yang melapisi _notes _miliknya. Tak ada yang aneh selain pria itu yang sedang menulis. Sebuah galas disampingnya yang masi berisi penuh, dan seorang pria di deanya sedang menikmati makanan.

Video berhenti.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?', Chanyeol yang menghentikan video, tampak bersikp tenang seraya melipat tangan pada dada. Auranya menunjukkan dirinya yang merupakan seorang pendidika. Sedikit-banyak, Baekhyun merasa kagum dengan auranya saat ini.

"bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan", permintaan Byun. Tepat di akhir pemutaran video, Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum seolah menunjukkan kepuasan dengan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"kau hanya menunjukkan pada ku dua video pendeknya, jadi aku sedikit harus puas dengan apa yang aku temukan. OCD—gangguan _obsesi _yang berakhir pada sikap kompulsi. Lebih tepatnya, dia mengalami obsesi dengan kebersihan."

"bagaimana kau tahu?",

'aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi pada awalnya aku pikir dia mengaami BDD—ketidakpercayaan pada diri sendiri sehingga dia menutupinya dengan masker, namust dia tidak menolong orang disampingnya—sepertinya dia ketakutan. Apakah dia memiliki _episode _tertentu?tapi kakinya bergerak untuk menolong, hanya tangannya yang ragu. Di video kedua, sarung tangan itu menunjukkan ketidak mampuan dirinya untuk menyentuh meja, dan air dalam gelas yang bahkan tidak bergerak, bukankah itu menunjukkan keidak mampuan dirinya untuk meminumnya? _Hei, _dia terus membawa _hand sanitizer _nya. Dan jika aku tidak salah, dia memiliki beberapa luka pada lengan yang tidak tertutup sarung tangan, dan _yeaah _ada bercak darah di sarung tangannya. Seperti nya dia sedikit _gawat. ―_cepat lakukan konsultasi, aku tidak berhak memberi vonis apapun, itu menyalahi kedokteran_", _ada sorot keseriusan dalam netra sipit itu, sekali lagi, ini adalah tentang keadaan seseorang yang entah hidup di daratan mana. Namun Baekhyun sedikit tahu kapan dia harus serius dan menekan kejengkelan.

"kau tahu apa yang calon asisten ku katakan? Mereka mengira si pria mengalami traumatis tertentu, tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi bukan jawaban itu yang aku ingin kan."—"kau, sepertinya tidak berbohong tentang praktisi mu sebagai psikologi klinis, aku semakin penasaran dengan keputusan mu untuk melakukan _tindakan pengecutmu dibalik punggung ayahku"._

"_cih, _kau berusaha melakukan tes padaku? _Tidak bermartabat si bungsu Park ini.. ada bebrapa kalimat yang seharusnya selalu kau ingat Park, _

_... kau tahu istilah 'berbohong demi kebaikan?' istilah ini sudah hidup ribuan tahun sejak manusia hidup. Anggap saja aku adalah seseorang yang melakukan kebohongan. Ada kebaikan yang harus aku lindungi, tapi tenang saja Park aku tidak menggunakan bangkai-ku untuk kesuseksanku lebih jauh.." _

Pada akhirnya, obrolan itu berakhir dengan tak seorang pun menyadari sebuah langkah yang kian menjauh. Aroma _fruit _nya masih tertinggal, mengiringi langkah riang atas informasi yang _sedikit _pernah terlintas dalam benak si pemilik parfum.

.

.

.

.

.

_Long long long time, not not not see...! (haha) terima kasih untuk semua dukungan dan yang sudah menagih untuk lanjut, maaf lama (i'm trully thanks and sorry). Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku pelajari, apalagi aku bukan manusia dengan background psikologi (huhu) jadi harus mencoba riset dulu meskipun hasilnya tetap (yeeah) kurang baik (haha). Kedepannya gak janji bakal cepet up, tapi aku berusaha untuk selesai sampai finish! (yeeayy) cause, i already have a new story that i want take up on the next sheet (hahah sok sok an). terakhir aku tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu (yeeah karena gak bisa berfungsi nge-tag haha )terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ku, (pleasee) jangan terlalu berekspetasi terlalu tinggi dengan story ini. Aku benar tidak ahli bikin story sebenernya, but yeaah... aku pengen buat cerita (haha). _

_...dan btw, (please) kalian bisa kasih aku saran dan kritik apa aja ke aku untuk story ini, saran konflik mungkin (?), atau kritik tentang nama panggilan (mungkin? hehe)._

HAPPY 6 MEI!!!! hbd Baekhyun-hyung!! (telat!!!)

_gak ada niatan buat update di dekat2 tanggal lahir si famaous ini sebenarnya (hahaha) karena draft ini udah kesimpen di FFN sejak sebulan yang lalu. aku bener-bener gak pedhe buat up (huhu)._

_Last, stay healty gaess… mari bertemu kembali dalam waktu yang baik._

_Byee~~n' I LOVE YOU, yoooupssee..( haha). _


End file.
